


存文21

by daliandanzi



Category: gl - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliandanzi/pseuds/daliandanzi





	存文21

般若歌 BY 宋生弹琴吕生下棋

1.一捧流年一夜雨

“小姚，我要走了。”

过去七年里许昕对小姚姑娘说过四十九次这句话，这是第五十次。

“小姚，这次我真的要走了。”

小姚姑娘只绾了一根绿丝绦，上面绣了一朵白梨花，与许昕领口上的一模一样。年轻的男人说，他最喜欢小姚系这条丝绦，好像不论四季轮换，总能在他心爱的女孩儿发间开一枝春芽。

小姚姑娘也喜欢许昕穿这件淡青的衣裳，他看上去俊逸如拔节的瘦竹，却仍有着丰润的带点少年娇憨的双唇，浑身上下流动着晶莹却不夺目的光，就如每回夜深伴着他来的星辰最好。小姚姑娘一针一线将那朵梨花绣在情郎领子上时，仿佛看见了春风拂在他身上。

岁月最煎人寿，却总是对少年郎情深义重。小姚姑娘第一次见许昕时，他还是个眉眼都像只青果子的小光头呢。

小姚笑起来腮上有个小小的涡：“好啊，那是唱这支歌前走，还是唱完再走？”

许昕也笑：“我走了，你还唱歌吗？”

“那我不唱了，你还会回来吗？”

许昕是个天生做不了和尚的人。

“我是个天生做不了和尚的人，不像我师兄，可以和自己的影子鼻子对鼻子坐一整天。我爱这世上的美酒好肉河山大川，爱笑爱闹爱交朋友，爱春天的雨冬天的雪，爱身上有着淡淡花香的姑娘，也爱你。”

那是十六岁的许昕趴在孔府后院的瓦檐上，少年长长的手脚挂在画角楼头，像一弯亮亮的月牙。绾着双髻的小姚姑娘笑出两颗尖尖的小虎牙，和着夜色轻声唱着歌。

许昕是个特别爱说话的人，好在他说的话从来都是真的。他说师父教过他出家人不打诳语，虽然现在不是出家人了，总该为了师恩守这一戒。

过去四十九次里，有时是他跟人打赌谁先倒立爬上泰山看日出，有时是他蹭着远行的镖车去滇北尝一尝五种毒蝎炖出的蛇羹，小姚姑娘永远都猜不到他下一次离开是为了什么，却从来不怀疑他说的爱她。

他那样多情朗烁的人，合该活在一个五光十色的江湖里。

小姚姑娘十六岁时，被孔府采买乐伎的管家从姑苏带去了汴京。坐船北上的那天，她抱着五弦琴走在与她一般大的女孩子中，一抬头便看到了早起开门的少年僧人。

晨色昏蒙，小和尚看向她的眼睛却极亮，宛如用弹弓射出了一粒小小的石子，啪地打破了枝头摇曳的海棠果，鲜红的汁水淌满了心窝。她曾无数次从莲华禅院门前路过，还曾跳起来偷摘越过院墙的枣子，却偏偏在要离开的这天清晨才遇见他。

后来小和尚脱下了僧袍，蓄起了青丝。从姑苏到汴梁要跨过多少山多少河，足够他顶着野草似的发茬轻吻姑娘的脸颊，佛门森严也关不住他，他是个天生关不住的少年。

小姚姑娘问他，你离开了从小一起生活的师父和师兄，叛了佛门追我来，我却有官籍脱不得身，你后不后悔？

许昕躺在屋顶上，身旁是他心爱的姑娘，眼前是万丈星河。他摇摇头，临走时，师父将他的剑给了我。他说从收下我那天起，就知道我是留不住的。这把剑等了我十六年，以后风雨洗练，就当个依靠吧。只是苦了师兄，我走了，留他孤单单一个人。

许昕常常夜里来找小姚姑娘，游子的夜晚很长，总另他思念故人。小姚姑娘就听他讲，讲他师父带着两个幼嫩的孩子云游四方，他背着佛祖金身，他师兄背着香炉供案。居无定所，天地便为经堂，风声雨声伴着小小的儿郎诵遍经幢。

许昕的师兄叫马龙，只比他早半年被师父捡到。他记得第一次见到马龙的时候下着雨，茅草搭的棚子什么也遮不住，马龙将旧纸伞撑在佛像身上，脱下自己的外袍罩在许昕头上，然后静静地阖目打坐。

许昕从袍子下伸出小小的手，接住顺着马龙耳廓滚落的雨滴，怔愣了片刻，突然哇地哭起来，哭得很伤心，让马龙不得不停止打坐，笨拙地将他搂进怀里，向不远处的师父投向求助的目光。

其实许昕只是突然想起了模糊的家乡，三四岁的小孩子记忆里只有联翩的图景，图景里有一株高大的白玉兰，花开便团云堆雪，秀硕端方，雨下起来，密匝匝的花瓣簌簌低语，好像那些雪白温热的安详从未离他而去。

马龙的话很少，师徒三人，总是许昕在说，马龙在笑，师父不知道在不在听。与马龙一起长大的日子是他人生中最无忧无虑的时光，与之后独自闯荡江湖的快乐不同，就好像他和他的剑走过了许多地方，认识了许多朋友，却再也回不到开满白玉兰的家乡。

许昕一直觉得马龙更像师父，师父也必然更喜欢马龙。他们两个都一样寡言，一样神情淡泊。马龙其实很爱笑，他的性子和眉眼一样淡，笑起来也并不让人觉得多忘形。许昕记得有一年冬天随师父往湖心亭拜访故友，雪满舟棹，划过淡淡冰河，就是马龙眯着眼睛笑时那样。

他性子温厚，待己却严苛，像棵没有人扶也能长得笔直的杨树。许昕习武颇有灵性，佛经早课却常常懒散，马龙总是念叨，却也从未真的罚他。日子久了，许昕胆子也大，赖在被窝里只露出一个光溜溜的脑袋，笑道何必拜佛呢，我看着你就够了。师兄你看那墙上菩萨像的眼睛，和你一模一样呢。

出来的时日长了，许昕有时也会梦到山门旧事。马龙低垂的眼睫像墨勾在宣纸上的线，他要是抬起眼来看你，那就是白纸黑墨受了点化，生生变出一双瞳仁，眼波深处有佛手拈花。

他走的那天，师父让他去跟马龙辞别，向来心直口快的少年却倚着院子里的枣树，无论如何也迈不出一步，山门孤苦，他怕看见那朵花一瓣瓣落下。

他俩还小的时候，师父给他们讲过一个故事。从前有一对兄弟，出自须弥山左刀右剑门下。哥哥叫莫问孤，弟弟叫莫问俗。哥哥一心苦练武艺，弟弟却成日向往着山下的生活。一日师父将兄弟俩叫来座下，给他们三年时间下山历练，三年后带着一套独自研创的剑法回来比武，谁能取胜就可继承掌门之位。三年后，弟弟没有回来，哥哥带回了一粒松树种子，从此封剑。

那后来呢，后来呢！

师父看了一眼许昕，继续说，后来哥哥尽心照顾那棵松树，他说，如果松树结了松果弟弟还没回来，就自己做掌门。

然后呢？

不知过了多少年，弟弟终于回来了。彼时师父早已仙逝，山门空寂，只留儿时与哥哥同住的小屋，屋前独立一棵老松。他从树上摘了一棵松果剥开来吃，吃完便哭了，后来山门空了，从松下飞出一只长尾雀儿，一去便再也没有回来。

他为什么要哭？他哥哥呢？

师父没有回答许昕，而是问始终一言不发的马龙，你觉得呢？

马龙说话向来藏锋，被问到经义理解，也只说佛法深奥，不敢妄言。彼时便抿着嘴笑，挠挠头皮低着头答，弟子定当自勉。

师父叹口气，看着许昕说，哥哥带回来的种子发芽不久就死了，弟弟见到的松树，其实就是哥哥，而那雀儿，就是弟弟。一念执着，一念蹉跎，你师兄懂的，你不一定懂。但你放得下的，你师兄可能一辈子也放不下。

马龙又垂着眼睛变成一幅画，许昕不明白，只笑呵呵地说，师父吓唬我呢，不想让我和弟弟一样下山去。

许昕五岁时，正式剃度入汴京相国寺为僧，师父赐法名问俗。

在入相国寺之前，他随师父师兄去了许多地方，之后他一个人又去过几次，到底不复儿时光景。月下松涛起，多热闹的江湖都成一壶冷酒，少年人的热肠也不敢痛饮。

有一次许昕入夜来找小姚姑娘，喝得烂醉如泥，随时都可能一脚跌下房檐摔个狗啃泥。小姚姑娘气得不理他，他却兴致高昂，手舞足蹈地对心爱的姑娘说，我这次回来的路上遇见一个朋友，有趣得很。我跟他说我以前是做和尚的，他还不信。他腰里又把匕首漂亮极了，我想拿来看，他不让。我就跟他比掰腕子，赢了就给我看。结果你猜怎么着？

怎么着？

许昕笑得牙肉都要翻出来，摇头晃脑道，我和他石头一样端了半柱香，最后还是他赢了。我不服，我是左手使剑的，自然左手有力些，这次比的是右手，下次用左手比，肯定能赢他。他还说我怎么像大蟒一样，这么缠人......

小姚姑娘早已习惯了许昕的自说自话，世间万里路，多少苍生如芥匆匆过，独独他把后会有期说得那么志在必得。

第一百零一次许昕说，小姚，跟我走吧。小姚姑娘第一百零一次拒绝了他。两个小儿女终于吵架了。

许昕不明白，他当初一个吃斋念佛的和尚都千里迢迢地跟来了，官籍又算得了什么。可是小姚姑娘不这么想，她在等，等官家乐伎到了三十岁被遣散出府，再风风光光嫁作许门妇，朝夕相处的姐妹们亲自为她奏一曲琴瑟和鸣。

我连块门板都没有，你怎么做许门妇。我看你就是舍不得你家那个孔大人，我看他确实生得一表人才，可这几年发福得也太厉害了些，怪不得民生贫弱，国运日下，做官的都这副酒囊饭......

你给我住嘴！

许昕就住嘴了，他不像他师兄倔得比木鱼还要硬，女孩子敲打一下还不知道服软，那就是真的无药可救了。

他这时候就想起一个人，一个最懂得怎么让木鱼变软的人。小时候的事，留在他脑海中的不多，却还是清清楚楚地记得那人叫张继科。

说来也是奇怪，他和他师兄，还有那个外来的小子，都是自小沦为孤儿，却偏偏都有名有姓，生辰八字样样齐全。师父说过，名字是人最初的根，没有名的孩子，他是不收的。

许昕那时候话都说不清楚，趴在师父的肩膀上比划道，小狗，小狗跟着我们呐。

尖牙利齿的小狗就龇着舌头对许昕说，我不是小狗，我叫张继科！

许昕自问跟他师兄比起来，脸皮不算太薄，但是跟张继科比，那就望尘莫及了。当时还是个小叫花子的张继科活像只咬住骨头的野狗，跟着他们师徒三人一跟就是两天两夜，话也不多说，他们停他就停，他们睡他就睡。马龙喝水他看着，马龙啃干粮他也看着，一对招子紧紧钩住马龙薄成透明的面皮，扯下来就是个熟透的大红石榴。

师父默许张继科留下来的时候，许昕还挺开心的。他看许多小孩子家里都养着条狗，他觉得自己跟那些孩子没什么差别，也该有条跟在屁股后面的小狗。

后来许昕就不开心了。

马龙站在没腰的溪水中，给还不敢下水的许昕擦干净连日风餐露宿的脸，擦了一半张继科就等不及，扯着马龙嫩藕似的腕子要教他凫水。马龙脾气好，被那人拽得站都站不稳，嘴里说着不要则样儿，两条腿却百依百顺地跟他走。

许昕把嘴撅得能栓师父刚买的小毛驴，含着泪花看他亲师兄和张继科在水里放声笑闹。洗干净了的张继科一点都不像小狗，白生生的脸上一对棱角分明的眼眸，刀斧刻进去的一般，尾角梢头都拐着铁钩银划的弯。他光着嶙峋的脊背牵走了马龙，来时每走一步都踩碎一朵声势浩大的水花，震得许昕心扉如有鼓擂。

许昕趴在师父膝头抱怨，继科来了，师兄就不和我玩了。师父摸着他毛茸茸的脑袋说，那你讨厌他吗？许昕很认真地想了想，摇摇头，继科挺好的，他待师兄好。

他们总是傍水而栖，遇山则息。师父说万物有灵，山川草木就是佛法浩大。小时候只要跟亲人在一起，浪迹天涯也不觉得苦，反倒乐得自由。马龙不像许昕，他总是沉默的，看不出欢喜还是难过。

许昕有时路走得久了就喊着佛像沉，背不动了，其实只想让师父回头看看他，否则那背影看上去好像永远都不会停。可是回应他的永远只有师兄，马龙会停下来，把许昕背上的佛像抱进自己怀里，然后一只手拉着他继续走，安慰道步步皆是因缘，步步皆是修行。修行二字被马龙说得恭谨而谦敬，背上的供案陪着他走过了神州上下，沉的像须弥山上刻满众生的石碑。

他们每停在一个地方，师兄弟两个就会摆好供案香炉，恭恭敬敬地跪在佛前诵经。许昕耐不住寂寞，早早跑到四处玩去了，回来时总是夕阳垂地，要么带着几颗野果，抑或抓来一窝鹌鹑，马龙仍然跪在佛前静静阖着双目，移动的只有地上的影子。许昕叫一声师兄，他就会缓缓睁开眼，对他微微笑着，雪白的脸上两道墨画的眼眸。

那时候，许昕总觉得他师兄有些孤独。

后来张继科来了，他一开始会带着许昕爬树，还会下河抓鱼来偷偷烤着吃，许昕第一次尝到带着焦香的鱼肉，才顿悟什么叫四大皆空。

后来，张继科会的许昕都会了，他也不再缠着这个小叫花子和自己玩了。于是每每傍晚归来，佛前仍旧跪着马龙，供案下却躺着手脚大开的张继科，那人百无聊赖地转动着眼珠，从案底伸出一只手揪揪马龙的僧袍，后者不为所动，他就锲而不舍地隔着薄衫挠马龙的膝头。许昕看得目瞪口呆，刚想大声喊放肆，马龙紧闭的双眼掀开一条缝，握住张继科不安分的手指头说，继科儿，不要则样儿。

张继科咧开嘴比划了下额头，龙儿，你出汗了。

马龙不是个善与人亲近的人，恩师如父，师弟如手足，此外便缘聚缘散无可耽。师父有时会带他们在村子里借宿，呆的久了便是十天半月，等离开时许昕早已和村头的黄狗难舍难分，泪珠儿掉得一串又一串。六七岁的年纪，正是心若雏田之时，扎了根便缠住一世。

许昕心里撒了遍地的花种，花开花落都热烈。马龙却一直在等一颗菩提子，三千年开花，三千年结果，等不到就空着，连根野草都容不下，宁可用寂寞熬。

张继科跟了他们两年，两年里很多东西都变了。大雨忽至时许昕的第一反应已经变成了钻进师父的蓑衣下，不远处为佛像遮风挡雨的纸伞被画上了八只脚的螃蟹，供案下马龙和张继科瑟瑟地抱在一起，被雨滴溅起的泥水弄花了脸，望着彼此笑得忘乎所以。雨后星河漫天，两人早已和衣而眠，男孩儿的身畔终于不再孤独，反而被挤得满满当当。

大观元年，蔡京迁为太师。

那是许昕第一次进汴京城，蔡相新迁，擢五十童僧布道场弘扬佛法，广播皇恩。师父带马龙和许昕入相国寺，寺门如山，将张继科紧紧关在了外面。

开道场的前一夜，许昕随着马龙，同其他一般大小的孩子一起被接近了相府。马龙牵着他的手，肩上仍背着供案香火，一次都没有回头。可是许昕回了很多次头，都没有望见师父。

许昕睡惯了荒郊野地，入相国寺后也只睡了几天硬板床，第一次躺在暖暖的床褥上，反倒辗转难眠。半梦半醒中他听到窸窣响动，睁开眼身旁师兄的床铺已空。他连忙爬到窗边，看到早已布置好的佛堂空旷庄严，佛祖驾前摆了一个小小的供案，案下依稀有人。

月色并不好，但许昕就是知道，那肯定是师兄和张继科。

再醒来的时候并不在相府，师父抱着他，背上驮着师兄，走得很快。他有点纳闷，师兄跟自己不一样，再累也不会向师父撒娇，如今却趴在师父背上睡得比自己还沉。可是他也顾不了那么多，师父的臂弯比相府的温床舒服许多，不多久就送他重回梦乡。

他们在小舟上飘荡了几日，终于停在了姑苏。姑苏城是片人间的天堂，不用再露宿荒郊，也不用再靠一方窄窄的供案遮蔽风雨。师父以前说佛法自在万里河山，现在又说墙院深深自有天地畅然。许昕思忆起那对兄弟的故事，心中如一片窸窸窣窣的春山，佛祖尊前的长明盏在他耳朵里都迸着挠人的油花儿响动。

张继科就这样消失在他们的生活中，连阵余波都没留下。许昕一开始还想，后来也就不想了。马龙还是马龙，师父命他每日早起开门，入夜关门，却从来不锁。

他也从来不问师父是何用意，寒来暑往，每一日功课都由那扇门扉启，再由它闭。直到有一天他突感风寒，高热不起，许昕心疼师兄，便踏着雾色替他开门，这一开便正遇上汴京孔府新采办的乐伎打门前走过。

那一刹许昕才明白，这扇门开了再关上，是有多么难。门外众生攘攘，门内就是佛陀。

小姚姑娘问他，你的法号是什么。许昕答出问俗两个字时，心里突然空了一下，便知一念红尘，一念禅关。

他十六岁出山门，师父给了他一把剑，剑锋亮如寒水，封了许多年，一握进少年人的手心里，就再难出得江湖了。师父让他走的时候，他什么话都没说，剑负在背上透骨的凉。他以为师父还在等他回去，不然为何只给了他一把剑，却把剑鞘留给了师兄。

不做和尚的许昕学会了喝酒，他酒量不好，喝醉了就爱唱歌吟诗。诗家无数，他最爱一句。

飞光飞光，劝尔一杯酒。

许昕还记得母亲为自己取这个名字是为了让自己虚心，可他总爱说，一个诗鬼，一个酒鬼，隔了百年为我写一首邀酒的诗，岂有不喝之理。

师父说这把剑从前跟着我，现在跟了你，便是从前种种譬如今日死。你喜欢叫它什么，它就叫什么。

许昕叫它飞光。

五更残梦，楼头钟后，腰里别着一截飞光的少侠总爱学一声鹧鸪鸟叫，然后倚着屋檐看正值年华的心上人披了衣服，挽了头发，悄悄地从屋里走出来，倚着阑干给他唱，浮生长恨欢娱少，肯爱千金轻一笑。然后嘴角笑出一颗梨涡，两只眼睛亮亮地看着他，许郎啊，可知千金难买一寸心。

三天前，许昕正用梧桐叶给小姚姑娘吹他从瓦肆勾栏新学的曲子，忽然一只飞鸟直落进胸怀，满身风霜尘土，似跋涉千里而来。许昕将它捧在手里细看，是只八哥，看上去是有主人的。小姚姑娘掏出手绢想为它擦洗，谁料八哥竭力吐出一句人言，便气绝而亡。

挽破团栾终不返，我以肝胆洗刀霜。

“小姚，我要走了。”

过去七年里，许昕四十九次对小姚姑娘说这句话，每一次都加一句，你跟不跟我走。第五十次的时候，年轻人将那句从八哥嘴里听来的诗刻在剑身上，仍是少年模样的眉目好似真的染上一层刀霜。

“我要去找写这句诗的人，找到了，就与他喝一壶酒。他若是有剑，就同他比一场。”

“茫茫人海，你能去哪里找呢？”

年轻的少侠笑了笑，领子上一粒梨花，仿佛春风拂面，袭了他满身。

“飞蓬万里，总能停下脚的。”

小姚姑娘不说话了。她爱着的是个豁达却不妥协的人，神京富庶繁华，却不是他落脚的地方。

他早趟过了江河大川，翻过了五岳山海，男儿豪情万丈，他又何尝输给谁一寸。

2.一缨飞雪一声笛

若得一双自由脚，可踏江南梅雨绿堤头，可登迢迢东海蜃中楼，不可去边关。

胡地八月沙飞雪，皓月银钩，一地霜甲冽。

一路西向，风沙愈甚，十步之外不辨人畜。霍然一阵疾风箭镞般袭了马眼，险些将高头马上的将军掀翻在地。

啪地一声脆响，紧随一阵低低的啜泣。将军下马，颈上丝丝凉意斩破黄沙。

没人比他更清楚那是把好刀。

握刀的瘦长皴黑，骨节分明，像一段盘虬的树根。

手的主人一袭黑衣素笠，垂悬的面纱倏然荡起，露出一对漆深的眼眸。

他身边蹲着个男孩儿，正抱着一捧碎裂的盆盏哭得伤心，滚落的泪珠和那双年轻的眼睛一样又大又圆。

将军这才明白，是他的马踏碎了少年怀里的绿菊。艾绿花冠，秋香芯蕊，除了紫宸殿前重阳节宴上，再难见此等仙姝。

“小兄弟，别哭了，你的花还有救。”

男孩儿闻言抬起头，绑着防沙巾的脸上是狂风吹不干的南国波光。

“你不骗人？”

“君子一言。”

男孩儿顿时破涕为笑，噙着泪花的眼睛已笑成弯弯的拱桥，揪着刀客的袖子说：“张大侠，以和为贵。”

剑眉星目的将军抬手示意身后兵卒放下弓箭，一把扯掉面上罩巾，放声笑道：“继科师弟，别来无恙。”

黑衣青年皱了皱眉，对面那人眼尾满是细碎风痕，春风难度关山，他却仍是那个酒至酣处殿前舞剑的少年。

“玘哥。”

宣和七年，金以“张觉之变”为由出兵攻宋，完颜宗望领大军自东路破平州下燕山府，左副元帅完颜宗翰自西路逼近云中，欲取雁门关争渡黄河。

时飞觞将军陈玘贬戍云中府已整整五年。八月，金军先头已达云中西郊，各路厢军调守神京，黄河内外国防虚空。陈玘领驻军严加部署，亲率三百轻骑开路，茫茫荒野，乍见故人，勾起年少多少事。

中军置酒，周雨被强灌了一口就醺然睡去，怀里还搂着用陈玘的水囊暂做花盆的绿菊，梦里山河遥阔，想必一路驰骋去见家乡青柳。陈玘拉了张继科走出账外，朗月当头，银沙浩荡，两人倚马对饮，不知遥遥雪落，一片飞来一片寒，茫然又一年。

“那孩子是怎么认识的？”

“不认识。”

陈玘大笑，震落肩上一抔青光，拍着张继科的肩道：“让他听见了，肯定又要哭了！‘张大侠，我与你风雨同行数十日，你怎么还说不认识我，呜呜呜......’”

张继科斜眼去看陈玘，那人把自己留在了北地，嘴里还是南语，剑气鲜锐的容貌学起周雨来，还有着儿时的顽劣。光阴离散，早不见了怒马方遒，一场家国老尽少年心。

他刚遇见周雨的时候，那孩子被十几个响马团团围住，一脸舍生取义的悲壮，仅仅为了怀里那盆举世罕见的绿涓滴。

庙堂之高不可攀，一鳞半爪都是旧梦连篇，那盆花乃当今圣上重阳宴上亲手赏给吴老学士的，天恩压顶，福祸难期。半年不过，蔡童二人进献谗言，吴老耳顺之年发配边关。

吴老膝下无子，仅有一亲传学生唤作樊振东，时年不过十七，毅然相随。周雨是吴府的书童，与樊公子自小一起长大，吴府经此离丧，家仆悉数遣散，独有他只身北上，途中被张继科所救，一路携护。

张继科不是个话多的人，也不是个善与人亲近的人。

周雨刚开始很怕张继科，这个黑衣的年轻人有一柄与他一样冷峻的痩刀，藏在鞘里也难收烈烈铮鸣。这一路山高路险，天遥水长，他总是一言不发地走在前头，偶尔回头望自己一眼，停下脚步等上片刻，再头也不回地继续走。

渐渐地，周雨开始窥见那人冷峻之下的柔肠。关山路险，人都难活，何况花草，可他执拗，舍掉性命也舍不得这盆花。菊性隐逸高洁，绿菊更是相传乃碧血之相，哪怕皇恩薄幸，他家主人世代忠良如何自弃。

张继科不需要周雨解释，甚至比周雨更呵护这盆花。夜半风起，周雨在毯子中被冻醒，迷迷糊糊地看到那人解下腰带，将自己与花同罩在外袍下，从里面传来含混不清地絮语。北风呜咽，将那人的袍子吹得如漫卷旌旗，而那个解甲的青年就将半生柔情付与未眠花听。

周雨常听他家公子念书，书里说侠之大者，为众而弗能从众，孤胆丹心无可对剖也。周雨问，公子，什么叫无可对剖也？十七岁的少年摇摇头，他还没踏过冰河大漠，没尝过家国荣辱，纵有傲人天资，也难答出一个所以然。

后来神京弟子四海流落，方知一个人独行久了，身上便是山川万里，关河清秋。举手投足，动辄便天崩云走。

篝火将尽时，陈玘喝光了最后一口酒。

“师父可好？”

“我出来许久了，神京事，一概不知。”

陈玘笑道：“当年师父归隐山林，你还说要他再等三年，三年后亲自将耶律德嘉的人头送来给他老人家下酒。”

张继科远目道：“刀未老，只是没机会再枭敌首了。”

陈玘不动声色地转移话题：“听说师父归隐后又收了个徒弟，你可曾见过？”

张继科摇摇头，沉吟良久，还是开口：“玘哥，我来时，听说郭药师于白河投降了。”

“老子早他娘的知道了！”陈玘扬手将酒坛摔了个粉碎，身后宝驹深谙主人脾性，温柔地拱了拱烈性将军身着甲胄的后背。

“若无援军，你有几成把握。”

“怎么，不在行伍都多少年了，心还惦念着战事？既如此，何不回来帮我，你邱师兄时常念叨你。”

张继科紧抿刀裁似的双唇，风沙在上面刻出几道血痕，浸在酒里仿佛往日沙场回到身上。

“玘哥，你还是那个飞觞将军，我已不再是张继科了。”

举白行觞，其疾如飞也。

肖门多战将，陈玘年少成名，一杆左手枪入得阵中宛若游龙。弱冠之年便加封燕北东路军副元帅，与金军鏖战太行，收复十八座城池，三军阵前张弓直取完颜宗翰一只左眼，另金人闻风胆寒。

那时的张继科在塞北的寒冬里呵气成霜，听围炉夜话的兵卒们说陈副帅领大军凯旋，缨花戴紫御街走马，满城百姓都出门争睹少郎将举世风姿。

年少的张继科哆哆嗦嗦地说，那有什么，你看那儿，那儿，一直到那儿，不出三年，我都要亲手从辽人手里讨回来。

少年用冻得通红的手指指点万里江山，茫茫飞雪也遮不住前途坦荡。

十八岁，张继科独领百余骑偷袭辽军左翼，乱军丛中斩落耶律德嘉半条右臂，辽人悬赏千金，买他一颗项上人头。

那一役他连中三箭，一路高热回到京师，陈玘拿刀横在太医脖子上也说回天乏术。

可他还是活了下来，背着累累伤痕西征北伐，杀得辽军全线退至燕云以北八十里，只用了不到一年零三个月。

古北大捷，圣上殿前赐宴，特许肖门师兄弟二人并辔入朱雀门，三军城外置酒。恩耀至此，文武惊忙。

那时满座衣冠皆如虎狼，二人生性骄狂，口诛笔伐不断。张继科从未理会，他们没见过胡虏经行之处狼烟满地，没见过多少十丈白骨堆作万人坡，燕山月如弯刀钩人血肉心肠。

刘知章待他如己出，常叫他懂得收放，方能行得万年船。道理他都懂，却不屑于信，有罪欲加，何患无辞。张某既入行伍，便再无想过老死事。只求黄泉路，何惜身后名。

吴老学士学富五车，有经世之才。得意门生王皓年少入得朝堂，圣上都称其可堪栋梁。陈玘和张继科都是经刘知章和吴老学士提拔而起，与王皓情同手足。人前少年老成的王皓总爱与肖门两个狂生混在一起，偷偷跑出去买夜市上的炸鸡脆骨。

汴梁的夜晚花灯锦绣，好像永远没有尽头，张继科在喧声鼎沸的街市上舔着糖人儿，偶尔经过演手偶戏的摊子，戏台上一身素青僧袍的小和尚垂念四字真言，一时恍然如梦，习习的夜风穿透烟火灯盏，吹过少年崖石般的肩头。

军中喧哗四起，有亲兵来报，说是闯进来一个鬼鬼祟祟的年轻男子，中原打扮，疑心是金人的细作。

陈玘头也不回，挥挥手让底下把人带上来，几个卫兵扭来一个反绑着双手的青年，一把推了个狗啃泥，青年腰上的长剑滚在地上，发出清越的声响。

“本少侠行不更名坐不改姓，许昕是也！我不过是闻到你们这里有烤兔肉的香味，想来分一杯羹，鬼才是什么金人的细作！”

张继科回过了头。

陈玘悠悠踱到青年面前，拾起剑来细细端详，挑起英挺的眉冲张继科挤眼笑道：“继科，我只知道你当年迷倒汴京无数闺门少女，没想到连男人都是你的拥趸啊？”

雪亮剑身两侧分别刻了一行字：挽破团栾终不返，我以肝胆洗刀霜。

“你是继科？张继科？”

张继科曾无数次设想过，脱下僧袍蓄起烦恼丝的马龙该是什么样子，未曾想倒是先见到了许昕。

那人还和小时候一样有双尾角下吊的眼睛，瞪起来像只虎虎的幼犬，笑起来又生动得直扑人面。

一个人独行久了，直逼金风让路，实在孤独。他突觉甚是思念故人音容。

“怎么，你认识？”

“不认识。”张继科竭力遏住想要上扬的嘴角，面无表情地摇摇头，“应该是细作，绑了喂狗吧。”

陈玘太了解这个师弟，促狭着眸子下令：“把他带回去，分他一只兔腿，养肥了再给我的狗塞牙缝。”

张继科转过身，鼻子里逸出低沉的笑声，身后是许昕渐远的挣扎：“张继科！你个没良心的，你忘了小时候你偷人家的枣我还给你放过风！你就算不记得我，总记得我师兄吧......”

陈玘一把揽过张继科逼问：“见了我一直摆着张死人脸，这会儿笑得这么开心？说！这到底是什么人，剑上还刻着你的诗？”

“我还想问你呢，那封信是给你的，他是怎么看到的？”

陈玘被这么一问才意识到不对劲，挠挠头皮道：“说的也是......我来云中这些年，你给我的信，只有问孤师父看过，这小子是从哪儿看来的？问孤师父常年独守山门，只有养的八哥能陪他说说话，前段日子还不知怎么飞走了，日子着实寂寞的很啊......”

“战事将近，你那个问孤师父还不南下逃难去？”

“我也劝过他，可他师父还在西郊千佛窟中闭关，怎么走得了？再说......”

再说国事倾颓，一朝山河破碎，天地再大，又有何处能容男儿身。

宣和二年，宋金结海上之盟，宋助金攻打燕京，金人则可直取中京，若一举灭辽，燕云十六州归还宋土，进辽岁币转献金人。徽宗大喜，以之为中兴之策，命“媪相”童贯亲促结盟端宜。陈玘连上三道陈情策，痛斥童贯与虎谋皮。满朝口舌皆斥其居功自大，狂妄无知。上震怒，刘知章死谏力保，最终贬戍云中，永生不得还乡。

每次出征，王皓总爱剥开一个橘子，自称能卜战事吉凶。不论橘子有几瓣，卜出的结果总是平安得胜。陈玘最后一次离京时，只有王皓和张继科送他出城。王皓从袖里掏出一颗贡橘，陈玘伸手拦住，皓子，算了，国运至此，还求什么成败呢。

彼时张继科风光无两，不日便将披挂出征。他望着师兄远上塞外的背影，忽觉车马萧萧，北斗难明。

四月，辽人攻打云中，过西郊千佛窟，焚火劫掠，灵岩栋宇，扫地无遗。陈玘自觉长枪在手，难护一方水土免遭涂炭，独往残窟面壁，却见百丈峭壁上一年轻僧人如履平地，从焦黑的洞穴中捧出一窝幸存的云雀。

石窟损毁大半，十座佛像有八座难辨尊容，那僧人素面修眉，放一翅云雀在天，方知佛法还未弃了众生。

僧人法号问孤，随师父一路游历，终于定居在一座荒寺中。陈玘问僧人，既见过锦绣河山，缘何一定要留在这片战乱苦寒之地，僧人微微笑道，苍生立命，安辨锦绣苦寒。春风万里，总能普渡关山的。

一个杀人不眨眼的武人，倒是和吃斋念佛的和尚成了莫逆。张继科的信常常用快马从神京送来，陈玘便拿着信去寺里找问孤师父，与他讲深藏功名的师父，讲有“国士成双”之名的刘孔二人，可惜孔知章早已退隐多年。还有给他写信的同门师弟，唤作张继科。信里激扬文字，结尾却永远只有一句：皓哥平安。

问孤师父静若深潭的眉眼像有云影走过，你的师弟，叫张继科？

是啊，七岁时师父捡来的，脖子上挂着一个玉坠子，说不出是哪儿来的。长大了之后每到一个地方，必要寻着寺庙去问里面的和尚有没有见过这坠子，反正他做得稀奇古怪的事也不在这一件。我给他回信时总提起你，他看上去和你一般年纪，要是有你一半稳重就好了。

话虽这么说，陈玘却还是觉得问孤师父太闷了些。他给荒寺取了名字，叫苦渡寺，方圆流离的和尚渐渐都投奔到这里来，不论年纪长幼，都敬他为大师兄，尤其一个叫高远的小孩子，与他投缘的很。问孤师父性子随和，却也清冷，再亲近的人也不多话，倒是常常对着养得八哥絮叨些里短。

禅关高悬，陈玘总觉得苦。却忘不掉悬崖上那人放生云雀时澄明的笑容，若说苦，佛家的弟子大概都是甘之如饴的。

宣和四年，燕北战事一败涂地。张继科率军血战月余，几乎覆没。金人出尔反尔，仅还以四座空城。童贯上“复燕奏”，高颂圣上重振太祖宏图。徽宗大喜，立“复燕云碑”，拜童贯为太师，封楚国公。

庆功宴上，张继科裹着未愈的腰伤，提起酒坛一半倾在地上，一半洒满佩刀，直指列为上座的童贯道，今日当以国贼之血祭我大宋儿郎。

满座默然，刘知章面色如铁，除掉乌纱，跪伏阶前，以乞张继科一个活罪难逃。

陈玘收到张继科的最后一封信，是一首绝笔诗。他捏着信纸去找问孤师父夜话，情到深处，哽咽不能言，是为男儿有泪不轻弹。

问孤师父看着摊在案上的信，合掌低眸，久久无言。

身负死志三万场，

从来血贱葬轻狂。

挽破团栾终不返，

我以肝胆洗刀霜。

张继科没有告诉许昕那首诗是他写的，可是许昕告诉他，有一晚一只八哥撞进他怀里，迢迢万里，口吐鲜血，却只反复念那一句诗。

他突然就想起周雨，肩不能抗手不能提的少年，为了一句“公子”，跋山涉水也要闯。

其实他们都是极相似的人。

陈玘告诉他，问孤师父不久前从押送囚犯的官兵手中救下一对爷孙，老者病重，已不能远行，现养在寺中。前几日他带了些米粮前去探望，竟发现是吴老学士和他的关门弟子樊振东。

“此话当真？”

“神京弟子多塞北，南国名士半云中。有什么稀奇。”

“如此，我还真得带着周雨去叩一叩山门。”

“那我给你烧一锅热水，好好洗洗这一身泥尘。我师弟好歹也算一表人才，如今这副样子，小心冲撞了问孤师父。”

等陈玘与张继科回到帐中，月已中天。周雨在帐篷里睡得香甜，外面的篝火映红了戈壁，许昕吃得十指满是油光，将士们兴高采烈地凑在这个爱笑青年跟前，争问中原旧事。

张继科穿过被火舌舔得扭曲的空气，凝视许昕熟悉又陌生的脸。士兵们七嘴八舌地跟他讲自家将军的琐事，说苦渡山上有个苦渡寺，寺里有个问孤师父，与陈将军是莫逆之交。许昕微醺的�脸神采飞扬，连拍大腿说这不就是我师兄吗！说来你们可能不信，我原先也是做和尚的，我师兄的法名叫问孤，我叫问俗......

张继科握住胸前的玉坠子，许昕腰上那柄宝剑的字仿佛一个个刻进心里。

他说，春风万里，总能普渡关山的。

3.一照惊鸿一叶蓑

高远说不清自己是哪里人，他只知道五岁那年出家门，见遍河山壮阔，再没见过海。

他时常仰望天边雁行，艳羡一对对自由自在的翅膀，借缕好风便胜过他走破十双草鞋。殊不知光阴蹉跎，这双脚早就比飞雁行的远，万里阡陌上不过又一个不归客。

十五岁那年，他混在流离荒民中枯等夜过星微，等一个个不知该心存何种期盼的明日。晨曦乍挤破长夜，听得门扉吱呀，他被洪水般骤涌的人群裹挟至前，看见开门的僧人淡淡眉眼。

不大的院子里落满饥民，高远捧着粥碗狼吞虎咽，不忘偷偷拿眼四下寻觅。粗麻衣衫的僧人立在佛殿前，身后是幽深的烛火。人们跪他拜他，磕头如捣蒜。

命贱过草芥，几多潦倒都心甘情愿，只为了一个活着。僧人面上无悲也无喜，不阻也不拦。人间是生是劫，全在他还念不念着普渡众生。

薄膳既尽，洪水自然退去，又将被人潮裹挟而去的高远停下脚，拧身扑倒在僧人脚下，求他剃去自己的头发，从此山门四季同他一起守。

流民里有与他熟识的，不免劝他几句，却到底事不关己。人为求生，从不自觉苟且，什么苦辱都吞得，只有寄身青灯古佛，再超脱也舍不得。

高远走得太久，不想再走了。他见得僧人打开门的那一眼，就觉得自己那轻飘飘辗转而过的十年，突然如山般压在身上。他想问一问那人，都说苦海无涯，我吃了那么多苦，能否给我见一见岸头？

他留在寺里做了和尚，叫当日施粥的人一声大师兄。后来寺里的和尚渐渐多了，师兄领着他们后山开荒，自植蔬粮，稍有富裕就接济方圆百姓。师兄的师父常年闭关千佛窟，不大的寺庙琐事也不少，全担在他一人身上，从未见仓皇。

每月初一十五，他就带些东西去看望师父，五年来风雨无阻。傍晚时分，高远总跑到了了峰上遥望，师兄独行的身影渐渐清晰，好似天地交接处长出一棵荫荫碧树。夕阳将他的影子拉得很长很长，直落到远山之外。

师兄说他的法号叫问孤，还有一个师弟叫问俗，不过后来不做和尚下山去了。高远争着说，师兄我不下山！我做一辈子和尚，一辈子跟着你。

问孤师父就笑了，一笑就使高远那颗高涨的心落回潭底。寺里寺外都说大师兄长得和佛祖菩萨有七分相似，还是有道理的。他生得白净，不沾烟火的那种白。眉峰眼尾都素淡，墨描上去的一般，落错一笔就得从头来过，脱胎换骨了多少世才描成这一个。

那个上天入地唯我独尊的飞觞将军说，这话听起来可能冒犯，师父虽是出家人，同我这柄枪却像的很。

陈将军的枪叫奔雷。寒夜默听奔雷，于无声处使心惊。问孤师父虽常常笑着，到底性子里是清疏的。晨起的钟声袅袅如雾霭润遍荒山，只有撞钟的高远知道磬铜砭骨之冷。

高远说，师兄每日操劳，开门闭门的事就交给我来做。问孤师父淡淡推拒，从他在姑苏莲华禅院有了自己的一牉窗牖，便日日晨起开门，入夜闭门，却从不落锁，以给过路之人行个方便。十数载如一日，早已成了习惯。

高远从未见过师兄的师父，常缠问他少年旧事。问孤师父只说，他的师父是个寡言性纯之人，有悯恤之心，就是固执了点。高远听来，觉得与师兄岂非一模一样。

问孤师父温厚，即便寡言也是和气的。他与人相处，总是妥帖，便不需要多说什么。只是身旁不见故人，往事堆叠成块垒，便养了只八哥相对吐露。陈将军也喜欢这鸟的聪伶，问他给取了什么名字，问孤师父摇头说并没有名字。陈将军笑道，你那副心思从来和常人不一样，这苦渡山上下一块石头你都要当成人来叫，怎么自己的八哥反而任着不管？

问孤师父只笑答，山门里闲来无事，叫着玩的，本就图个随性。

高远却知道，山门里经年寂寞，怎是一个闲来无事说得清的。世人宁受颠沛冻饿之苦，也不愿拜作佛门弟子，实在是红尘滚滚洗不干净。人皆有七情六欲，佛祖偏要斩断执着，只得寄几缕游丝在天地万物。了了峰上，尔尔松下，远目便见鸣凤坡，风吹沙走，坡上翙翙如凤鸣。坡前一涯海倒映苍穹，小小的盐湖好似真如高远家乡的碧海一般浩瀚。

高远问，边塞之地人烟凋零，四面八荒都鲜有问津，取了名字又如何。问孤师父说，师父告诉他名字是人的根，有了名字便有了灵。他早已习惯方寸之中对影成双，心里却分明的万里江湖之远，一草一木全被他成全了归宿。

偏偏那只八哥，夜夜伴他自祷心经，却到死都没有姓名。

那青年将军的信送到后，他诵了整整三年的“挽破团栾终不返，我以肝胆洗刀霜”，百般心事，全都化作这一句，直念到爱鸟的心里骨里，吐出的最后一口血都是这句诗。若说执念，再没有比他更放不下的了。

佛堂前的供案已经用了几十年，马龙从五岁起就背着它，翻过山，跨过水。儿时的记忆总有连绵的雨，那总是个瘦削的男孩儿搂着他，躲在供案下伸手去接一串串雨滴，脚下是潮湿的土地，头顶是冉冉的檀香。

他记得男孩儿有着凹陷的双颊和明亮的眼眸，一双眼尾峻凛如参天的壁仞，笑起来折出两道深痕，像一剪燕子斜飞而去。

张继科和许昕滚得一身泥跑回来，许昕打着滚往他怀里蹭，非要把白瓷染成黑瓦罐。还没等马龙躲开，张继科就扯着许昕的脖领子把他扔开，然后不由分说地抓起马龙的手腕去河边擦洗。

马龙愣愣地跟着张继科走，总感觉师父看向他俩沉默的眼神有些复杂，却说不出是什么。那时的他无暇顾及许多，张继科的手十分有力，在他雪白的腕子上印了一个脏兮兮的五指印，清水流过愈发滚烫。

春日草长莺飞，许昕在田野上跑来跑去捉蚂蚱，张继科凑到马龙身旁，藏不住的得意和雀跃爬满脸颊。他将合拢的双掌小心翼翼地掀开一条缝，马龙眯起一只眼去看，透过窄窄一线看进去张继科手心里五彩斑斓的蝴蝶。

结果那只蝴蝶死了，马龙在这种事上反而看得开，安慰说蝴蝶本就不长命，这不是你的错。

张继科用手背狠狠地擦了下眼睛，闷声道，志戬师父说出家人不能杀生，我杀了生，就是犯了戒。

马龙笑道，你又不做和尚，怕犯戒做什么？

可你是和尚啊，我犯了戒，你师父还能让咱俩在一块儿吗？

马龙从张继科手里接过蝴蝶，专心致志地在地上挖出一个浅坑，把蝴蝶放进去，盖好薄土，双手合十念了句阿弥陀佛，善哉善哉。没关系的，我会念经。师父说犯了错就念经，念经能消赎罪过。

后来张继科还不放心，找来块树皮立做冢，恨不得一路护送那只蝴蝶登西天极乐。他凝视马龙闭目诵经的样子，不知过了多久，突然一把掀开埋好的“坟茔”，两眼灼灼地对马龙说，龙儿，你跟我走吧。

七岁的马龙愣了愣，有些犹豫，想挣开张继科抓着自己的手。他总觉得师父在看着他俩，早已预备了一个结局，就等着他们一步步地走过去。

大观元年，马龙许昕入相国寺。师父亲自将师兄弟二人青青的发茬悉数剃净，马龙望着蒲团上落满的细发，不知为何想起了那只被张继科从地里翻出来的蝴蝶，流光溢彩的翅膀沾满了泥土，还是翩然欲飞的样子。那时的张继科冥冥中就已预见，马龙的经声救不了他生来注定的罪过。

道场开布的前一晚，马龙翻来覆去睡不着，他知道许昕也是。师父送他们入府时的神色太令人不安，仿佛有千言万语哽在喉头。马龙牵着许昕的手，怀里抱着师父郑重托付的供案和宝香，头也不回地走进高墙之中。

年幼的他总有种预感，每走一步都是在向今生的命运里踏。师父对他恩重如山，他背上擎着那座山，便是何种结局也不能后悔。

那晚张继科翻过围墙，悄悄地来找马龙。他们两个和往常一样相拥着窝在供案下，挤得四肢都想要缠在一处，诉说着不觉成长起来的光阴。浓夜中的道场伸手不见五指，张继科从马龙的包袱里摸出檀香，点燃一根插进香炉里，两手极尽轻柔地笼住那一粒微光说，这样你就不怕了。

可是，这是明天要......

就点一根怕什么。你就是太乖了！

马龙撅起嘴不说话，兀自把香炉抱在怀里。张继科从后面搂着他，一声一声地问，龙儿，你跟我走吧。跟我走吧。

马龙不记得自己有没有回答他，缭绕的轻烟熏得人睁不开眼，他们两个就这样不知不觉中陷入沉睡。梦里似乎也曾想过，如果真的走了，能走到哪里去呢。哪里都不如这一方供案好，寒风苦雨泼不进，生离死别也那样远。

师父说名字是人最初的根，活着没有名字，就如行过雪地不见踪迹。他跪在相国寺的赤金大佛脚下，领过师父赐的法名，便无异于脱胎换骨，从前种种，不过雪上空留马行处。

马龙不知道师父为何不顾道场连夜带他们离开，也不知道以后要去向哪里。许昕把他想问的不想问的都问遍了，也不见师父回答一个字。他只是带着两兄弟一路南下，终于在如画的江南落了脚。

马龙站在莲华禅院门前，一只脚已然踏了进去，终于踟蹰道，师父，继科儿呢？

师父回头望他，眼神如冻，只对他说，从此每日早起来开门，睡前来关门，勿使怠惰。

师父总说他思虑重，幼年入得江湖，路过的每一座桥每一条瓦都记得清清楚楚。禅院门前是条青青的巷子，春来千树梨花若雪，隔墙吹落肩头，许昕总缠着他，问门外那一片姹紫嫣红，今日可还复昨日。

马龙不语，师父告诉他开门即见世界，关门即舍前尘，每一日都是断舍离戒，都是修行。许昕总爱偷偷扒着门缝，借残光片影猜想门外大千风光，马龙却没有说，那一道缝隙恰如儿时张继科向他张开的手掌，他透过掌缝望进去，看见了振翅流光的彩蝶。

掌心外是他，门里的也是他，若说断情舍欲，早从开始他就欠了佛祖一生的修行。

十六岁那年，许昕拿了师父的剑，终于做回了红尘客。他是趁着夜色走的，跪在房外磕了三个头，以为马龙不知道。两年后来过一封书信，信里许昕问师父师兄好，寺外年光如抹电，总是新人多故人少。师兄的身子可见好转？院里枣树今年结的枣子甜不甜？我又长高一寸半，从华山回来，汴京的柳絮已飘满堤头，昨夜的月很圆，小姚越长越漂亮。

那时马龙早已随师父北上，江湖流落，鸿雁难传。

幼时两人习武，师父削一把木剑，亲授许昕剑谱，却在院内枣树与廊柱间牵一根绳子，只让马龙在绳上站着，站够一炷香，再站一整日，何时稳如磐钟，再练行走，疾风骤雨中也能履一线如平地。许昕的剑气一天天成了，马龙仍站在绳子上，从这头到那头走了千万遍，再远的地方也该到了。

许昕走后，师父将剑鞘给了马龙。他不曾习剑，持鞘立于绳央，闭目聆风而舞，扫落枣花满地。

二十岁时，他清晨开门，阶上立着个风尘仆仆的少年，说是来杀他师父，问他给不给过这扇门。

少年的功夫招招狠辣，直奔性命而来。马龙以鞘为剑连点他六处破绽，少年却愈加悍勇，一柄短匕扑面欲取马龙右眼，被当胸一掌击得连退十步，寒锐刀锋从眉骨斜刺过鼻梁，血如泉涌。

少年负伤败退，在马龙眉下留了一道深疤。之后马龙病了半月有余，初愈那天，师父叫他打点行囊准备远行，再也不回这天上人间。

马龙什么也不说，什么也不问。少年的匕首逼来时，他清清楚楚地看见上面刻着一个“博”字，还有一朵小小的白梅，和师父剑鞘上的一模一样。

十三年前，上擢蔡京为相，相国寺献五十童僧开布道场弘德扬法，翌日清晨，却有两名童僧不知所踪。

当日师父送他们进府时的眼神，分明什么都说尽了。

宣和二年冬，宋辽战事惨烈，边关血流千里。云中连降十日暴雪，百年未见。

马龙跟在师父后面，一步一步登上荒山古刹。师父推开破落柴门，马龙从笠檐下窥见空寺殿内诸佛庄严，顿觉肺腑如剖。他停在门外，凄风如吼也掩不住他的声音，字字连心问道，师父，当初继科儿要带我走，你为什么不让我跟他走？

道场那夜后，马龙染上顽疾，发时则寒炙交更，脊脉痹痛，常常汗湿淋漓不能眠。

十三年后，一个自称汴京来的少年持一把白梅匕首，要取未曾谋面之人的项上人头。

迩来千头万绪，都欠一个明白。此身生死去留，马龙什么也不问。

大雪吹满山头，天地失色。孤舟寒浪里，独有他一粒青蓑。

师父说许昕天性旷放不羁，情有所钟，便是因缘来索，佛门也留不得。

那姑苏长大的女孩子有一双盈盈的眼眸，流光一转就吹灭了满排佛灯。师父对十六岁的小和尚说，你想追，就去追罢。

马龙只问，可你为什么不让我跟他走。

师父说，关门吧。

那驻守云中的将军性情暴烈，却是忠耿率直之人。马龙嘴上不说，心里却盼着他来，他与儿时那人举手投足间甚有相似之处，若得平安成人，应该也是这般样子。

陈玘说，我师弟七岁入师门，天生带着顽疾，发时则寒炙交更，脊脉痹痛，常常辗转不能眠。师父以为这种资质习武定是成不了的，谁想到他十五岁三军擂上夺魁，兵符在手杀得辽人丢盔卸甲。

童贼斥他黄口骄狂，难堪大任，他便斩耶律德嘉一条胳膊，捧燕云三百里地图凯旋。那年才刚十八岁，剩了半条命回来，差点就活不成了。谁想到那小子命硬，不仅撑了过来，儿时旧疾竟也好了许多。我说他啊，就是个不得安生的命......

陈玘走了那么多地方，也见过不少和尚，总劝他敬念佛法以消杀孽。他就用佩刀驾着僧人向北而望，遥指天边黄土道，师父慈悲为怀，若杀你一人可解边关百姓于战祸，你舍得不舍？

他见刀下之人惊惶若筛，顿觉没趣。多重的杀孽他都背得起，却再难见家国永宁，众生安乐。无论马上还是佛前，谁又救得了谁。

他总在给张继科的信里提马龙，兄所不屑莫甚于释道之说，生当入世，缘何弃万民不顾。然问孤师父品性高纯，他日若得相见，定叹恨晚。

马龙让陈玘在信里说，以生地黄为底，加辛夷、独活、牡丹皮，熬熟制丸，或可略缓痼疾。后来那人于征伐中抽空回信，说是依师父之言，确有奇效。张某乃兵戈之人，重恩不言谢。马龙只说，不过恰巧与将军所患同疾，久病成医，何来恩德之说。那人又回信，药是有效的很，就是太苦了些，改日得空，就给你带陇西的蜜枣去。

从官兵手中救回吴老学士和樊公子后，马龙悉心照料。那神京长大的孩子犹显稚嫩，高士之风却以初成。高远同他年纪相仿，不多时就玩在一处，常常跟他识字念书。樊公子就会念叨，家里有个自小一块长大的玩伴，同小师父一样聪明，我读书时，他就在一旁听。读完一遍，总能记住十之四五。此番遭难，到底连累他。

吴老学士的身子始见好转，见马龙在院子里晾晒药材，细观之后，主动提出想为他号上一脉。马龙见对面老人神色愈发凝重，心中渐渐清明，被问及师从何处，只答身外之事，施主不必为小僧挂怀。

既如此，老朽不便多问。小师父若信得过老朽，就采些白薇晒干削成薄片，每日含服，或可稍缓陈毒。不过就是苦了些。

那年轻的行者躲在衣袍下，总想念儿时一方避雨的桌案。他用身体挡住四面风霜，对着那盆绿菊低语，良药苦口，残生若得相逢，就给你带陇西的蜜枣尝尝。

那人最后一封书信寄来时，向来雷厉风行的飞觞将军夜叩山门，不着甲胄，呆呆立在门外问道，问孤师父，天下公道，今安在否？

佛殿威严，马龙常常整夜跪在蒲团上默念箴言。佛祖的影子拓在墙上，与他相视无言，偶有风袭烛火，满壁飘摇，鼓得心旌涨满。高远有时候睡不着，看见殿内仍有亮光，便趴在门边窥视，师兄的背影窄若一道石硖，心声不忍听。

佛祖，弟子不怨舛测，不求奢望，可否替他修得一个来生。

千山鸟飞绝，从云中到汴梁，送一句男儿丹心说与何人听。所幸神州上下，总有人听进心里，刻在剑上，带它走遍这血色山河。

万丈轻狂，终敌不过一毫刀霜。

高远记得，他离开苦渡寺的时候，刚过了宣和七年的冬天。

苦渡寺坐落在苦渡山顶，苦渡山上有个了了峰，峰头一棵尔尔松。山后有个鸣凤坡，坡前有个一涯海。夜来星河莽莽，落在海里如地上的万家灯火，将军斜卧坡下，笑问着僧人说，这回你跟不跟我走？

佛家戒律森严，将军掰着指头数，荤戒，酒戒，杀戒，淫戒，痴戒，你那么乖的人，什么时候才能一一破了跟我走呢。素净面庞的僧人送上双唇，深深缠绵，堵住了将军的万语千言。

这不就一次破个干净了？

胡地的八月，天亮得已是很迟了。马龙清早起床时，窗外还都泛着暗紫。

野径空荡，山寺门扉大开，马龙回首，殿前供案下一黑衣青年，枕刀睡得正香。

4.一枕南柯一度凉

宣和七年八月，完颜宗望连克平州燕山府。

燕山沦陷，郭药师投降。白河至古北口一线拱手送于金人。

十二月，完颜宗翰包围云中，逼近朔州。

战事一溃千里，汴京震惶。上派童贯亲往云中和谈，中途逃返。民怨载道，文武激愤，蔡童二人闭门不敢朝。

孔府私宴上笙歌弦舞，小姚拨着琴，唱遍红巾翠袖，不敢唱悲音。远处山河破碎，鼙鼓擂来，不过坊间巷里无人不思肖门将。

“陈玘还在云中吗？”

“大人忘了，您亲乞的圣上，是生是死，永不还乡。”

刘知章望着座下的年轻人，微微点了点头。

“阿皓，我和你孔师叔都老了，小辈里也只有你了。”

“大人，飞觞将军还在云中。”

金人南下，天险也难守国难，举国精锐调戍神京，边关兵乏粮少，难以为继。哪怕那神武无俦的将军一人能挡百万雄兵，也已是战无可战。

陈玘刚刚离开汴梁时，张继科恨不得寸步不离地跟着王皓，三天两日拉他出去逛庙会，甚至捧着平日里最不屑读的孔孟儒经来找他请教。王皓终于忍不住问他，继科，你这是何必？

皓哥，我师兄走了，我怕你也走。

那时的张继科还像只生机勃勃的小狼狗，眉眼都锋利，绷得像他陈玘师兄那张拉满的弓。

怎么会呢，我们都说好了，他守外，我守内。从天子贬诏落地的那刻起，这一辈子，就已成定局了。

禹门花浪送峨冠，少年终于站到了离天子最近，苍生最远的地方。黄金台上有人与他击掌为盟，武可封疆，文可安邦，好似一颗丹心剖成两半，各自珍藏。

王皓将杯中的酒洒进喉里，对上首那位如师如父的长者说，飞觞将军还在云中呢。

“阿皓，天子在哪，哪就是国邦。”

铮地一声烈响，小姚的弦断了。

青衿仗剑的心上人对她说，从这里过了桥，西出城门，风从哪里吹，就往哪里走。北地凛冽，尽是胡儿语，怕想念你琴声曼曼。

小姚姑娘说，你想我了，就回来。我唱歌给你听。

分别不过数月，家山南望，已是尘满归途了。

宣和七年初冬，金人包围云中，副元帅完颜宗翰放言，要枭陈玘之首高悬城门，以报当年一目之仇。

那日陈玘给了张继科和许昕两匹马，指了往苦渡寺的路，一直将他们送到牧羊口。牧羊口乃两山呈掎角之势形成的隘口，最窄处二马不可错镫，是城内通往千佛窟至西郊的必经之路。

周雨不会骑马，坐在张继科身后，被凸耸的马背硌得浑身不舒服，歪歪扭扭地回头冲陈玘奋力挥手。

那一身南国烟雨的少年上马前，忍着惜别的泪水，问披甲之人，陈将军，边关年光荏苒，可想念家乡青柳。

陈玘不答，笑问张继科，你呢，四海漂泊了这么久，你的玉坠子找到主人了没有？

黑衣青年勒缰上马，眼前平沙莽莽，没有一丛芳草能挽故人回头。夜里，他自小敬仰的师兄拭着宝弓，低垂眼睫道，你我都为将，你不想留在军中，我明白。有时候我也羡慕你，男儿志在千里，天下之大，何处去不得。可是继科师弟，天下再大，我也是走不出兵戈的人。我守着雁门关，就当是还守着他。

临行前夜，周雨兴奋地睡不着，与那盆绿涓滴对望直到天明。他问张继科，张大侠，你说奇怪不奇怪，以前我没有一刻不在盼着和我家公子重逢，如今马上就要相见了，心里却又发怯。

许昕突然止了鼾声，闭着眼睛不知说得是不是梦话。那有什么稀奇，所谓近乡情更怯，小兄弟，你要回家了。

张继科在马上回首，玘哥，他等着你呢。

陈玘好像没听见，命手下拿来酒碗，饮罢便摔在地上，高喝宋土万里，寸寸是我家乡。

这世上，本就非无安居也，独有我无安心也。

佛祖尊前，马龙早已诵过几度心经，终于看见久别半生的男孩儿长成峻凛的青年，一如枕下那柄瘦长寒刀。

他低低地蹲在供案前，借着殿中长明的灯火看清那人容颜，仿佛听见风霜冷雨萧条而过，隔山隔水，隔一尺华年。男人睡得安稳，他便大着胆子伸出手指，抚过那人疏朗眉丛，累累心事说给自己听。

一晃已近二十年，见不到你时好像日子很久，如今见着了，却又惊觉白云苍狗。当年师弟走后，我很长一段时间都不开心，就总想起你。继科儿，我开心的时候想你，难过的时候也想你，不开心不难过的时候也总是想起你，师父说唯有诵经时人才最专心。经被我诵了一万遍，可我心里还是没有佛只有你。

师父命我早起开门，夜晚关门，我明白他的苦心。我日日勤勉，只有一日未恪所守，师弟就离开了。我自然替他高兴，可是剩我一人，着实孤独。从此更不敢惫懒，心想上天待师弟不薄，有一日也会让我一开门便得见所念之人。

继科儿，我也想过，要是再见你，这一声施主到底叫不叫得出口。想了千万次，每一次都到佛祖面前长跪自忏。世人都求消灾解难，独独这一身罪过，我一件也舍不得消。

手指突然被裹进一只温暖的厚掌，带到胸口触及那人心跳，好像握住了一只跃动的兔子，撞得人心里又涨又酸。

青年眼睛都不睁一下，另一只手蹭蹭自己的额头，嘴角带着笑说，龙儿，你出汗了。

许昕到寺里的时候是个清早，寺门已开，殿前却不见人洒扫，正要往后院走时，突然传来一声凄厉的哀嚎。

“大师兄————寺里遭贼了！！！”

高远浑身上下只裹着一条棉被冲进院子里，与风尘仆仆的许昕面面相觑。北风如铁，小和尚冻得浑身打颤，惨叫着掉头逃回屋里。

“大师兄！不好了！我们的衣服都被贼偷了！这天寒地冻的可怎么过冬啊！！”

还没等许昕开口叫住高远，厨房的帘子被挑开，一个白净清秀的僧人边挽着袖子边从里面走出来，手上沾的水珠沿着腕子一颗颗跌进袖筒深处。

满身江湖气血的男孩儿乖巧地唤：“师兄。”

马龙有些怔愣地看着高个子的青年，一时间竟听不见高远心急火燎的呼唤。忽然一阵劲风扫过，撩起院里枯树咽鸣，循声望去，树干与廊柱之间用来练功的绳子上挂满了洗好的僧衣，此时正迎风飒踏，仿佛千军万马过境，正如那始作俑者的作风一般不惊世人不肯休。

许昕笑道：“师兄真是物尽其用，这根绳子都多少年了，还不见你扔。”

马龙也笑：“不见新人来，怎敢将旧物抛。”

许昕突然明白，故园风雨润不了万物润不了胸怀海陆的男儿郎，旧时人物却永远那样好。万象更新，岁月交替，匆匆二十年已成了一页陈旧杂影，他却一直没有变。

张继科一把推开东边厢房的门，打着哈欠问：“早饭好了？”

高远已然把全寺的人都喊了起来，一个个裹着被子从窗户里探出脑袋，看清楚自己的衣服被声势浩大地挂在院子里时，都惊掉了下巴。

“大师兄，你洗这么多衣服干什么？”

“你问这位施主。”

张继科挠挠头皮：“你们大师兄起得早，把我吵醒了，我没事做。”

高远快哭出来了：“你没事做，我们现在可没衣服穿了。”

马龙叹口气解开外罩的僧袍：“先穿我的吧，别冻坏了。”

张继科一见连忙抬手拦住，三下五除二扒了身上的外衣扔给高远，又开始解腰带。

“给你穿我的！一件够不够？两件够不够？都给你，都给你穿行不行？”

那根陪了马龙十多年的绳子，终于在张继科到来的这天，不堪重负断成了两截。

马龙将周雨带来的花种在了吴老学士的窗下，阳光好时，老人便会打开窗子，卧在塌上闲翻几页书卷，樊振东和周雨便趴在窗下，围着凌寒而放的绿菊，永远都有说不完的话。

“公子，你说是张大侠厉害，还是问孤师父厉害？”

“当日问孤师父救下我和老师的时候，手无寸铁，却于十余名持械官兵中游刃有余，功法绵厚，势若惊鸿，就是在神京时，我也没见过这么好的身手。”

“可是张大侠护送我至此，一路上常有匪患流寇，个个凶狠残暴。他不仅能一己退敌，还能护我周全。长刀出鞘便有惊雷云吼之威，还有谁能比得过他呢？”

樊振东支着脑袋想了想：“我也说不好，除非......”

周雨拍手笑道：“除非他们两个比一场！”

“比什么比，我大师兄是出家人，才不像一般练家子争胜好勇。”高远挤进两个人的谈话里，“要我说，肯定是我师兄厉害，你们不知道，我师兄有一次在山后练剑，我偷偷跟去看，那真是行云流水，人剑合一。舞毕满山秋叶霎时落尽，就如黄金满地，你们说厉害不厉害？”

周雨不服气：“说不定正好是一阵风吹过来，把叶子吹落的呢？”

“你懂什么！”

“你俩别吵。”樊振东连忙拦在两人中间，“我们都是门外汉，还是得请许昕哥来评判一下。”

被叫到名字的青年神出鬼没地从檐上垂下脑袋扮了个鬼脸，吓得三个孩子抱作一团。许昕笑得乐不可支，勾住房檐的脚一泄力，整个人倒栽在地上。

“你们算问对人了，我可是和他俩一起长大的，要我说啊......”

三个人瞪大了眼睛。

“当然是本大侠我最厉害啦！我师父说了，剑乃万器之宗，继科是使刀的，我师兄呢用的是剑鞘，只有我是练剑的，这还有什么不明白的吗？”

高远期盼了好久，等来这么一番话，嗤之以鼻道：“那是因为许师叔半途耐不住寂寞，跑出山门去了。江湖险恶，当然要以剑防身，才只留了剑鞘给我大师兄。”

许昕捏住高远的腮帮子，笑嘻嘻地说：“我说这位无眉少侠，你别瞧不起我。这和尚寺清规戒律，哪日要是给你见了个如花似玉的小尼姑，看你还吃不吃得住这碗斋饭？”

樊振东和周雨捂着嘴笑起来，高远被说得羞红了脸，甩开许昕的手跑开了，边跑边回头说：“我才不会像师叔一样，我要一辈子跟着大师兄！”

许昕笑盈盈地抚着腰里的剑，剑身亮如寒水，自从出了鞘，随他风雨来去到如今，不知添了多少新老细痕。当日师父拔剑斩断他脖子上的佛珠，许昕突觉自己跪着的这间佛堂空如一口老井，四壁矗然高耸，不见满天神佛。过去的十六年恍若游丝，随着那串断线的佛珠四面八方洒了满地。

他看出张继科恨不得做一支飞箭射向苦渡寺，便让他先走，自己打马往千佛窟拜见师父。佛窟曾遭洗掠，断崖峰头仍见战祸侵袭的痕迹，师父的斋庐建在崖壁中央，飞鸟都难落脚。

许昕的轻功是出了山门后偷学的，他在普陀山云鹤大师的藏书阁里躲了二十天，日日偷看门下弟子们练功，第二十天的傍晚被云鹤大师抓住，正窝在散乱的《太史公传》中睡得香甜。

云鹤大师要他为自己洗衣倒茶满一年，便授他独步武林的轻功，否则就废了他的手脚。许昕想了想说，再加一年吧，我自己也有师父，可惜不能留在他身边，这就当给他尽孝了。

云鹤大师教给许昕的轻功叫落花流水，许昕施展这套轻功登上崖壁时，突然就不想敲开那扇门了。

流水落花春去也，是留不住的。

他在庐外坐到月上西山，关外的月色比汴京好的多，照遍古今儿女，照不见山河寥落。许昕从斜生出来的枝头摘下一片叶子，隔着柴门说，小姚的歌唱得很好听，我最喜欢一首，吹给师父听，也算交待了别后光景。

秋叶已枯，曲声低涩，吹至一半就碎作几片了。庐内木鱼一声响，像枚石子“咚”地投入湖心。许昕点点头，衣袂一展飞身下山去了。

师父将剑交到他手里的时候，他便知道，一切都已回不了头。闯荡江湖的许昕落下个习惯，见了带兵刃的人，总要多看几眼他们的鞘。有一次他从东海给小姚姑娘带了五彩的石头，回汴京的路上在一间茶寮遇上个和他年纪相仿的少年，孑然一身，俊气的眉眼间隐隐藏有千钧。少年腰里别着一把匕首，短鞘漆黑发亮，柄端刻着一个“博”字，应该是他的名字，名字旁还有一朵小巧雅致的白梅。

许昕凑上前去想要讨来赏玩，少年冷言拒绝，许昕便死缠烂打，闹到最后要比掰腕子。少年看上去像师出名门，江湖阅历却少，对许昕毫无办法，急得一额薄汗，不耐烦地把许昕掰得嗷嗷直叫。正要走时，许昕又拉住他的袖子说，这次不算，我是左手使剑的，自然左手有力些，有本事比左手。

少年压住争强好胜的天性，心事重重道，你这个人怎么比大蟒还缠人？我有急事，没工夫跟你玩。

今天没空没关系，下次我们再比。

少年冷笑，你我不过萍水相逢，别说再见，下次你还认不认得我这个人都难说。

许昕笑道，我师父说万事皆出因缘，萍水相逢已是厚积之缘了。莫愁前路无知己，天下谁人不识君啊？

那年方博第一次出师门，负绝杀令，去找一个叫秦志戬的人。他找了两年，两年里茫茫人海中穿行，为了见一个不能再活下去的人。

方博是师父最小的徒弟，在他之前，师兄们接连上阵挂帅，沙场扬名。只有他是师父归隐后才收的，没有人知道他的存在。他偷看师兄们读过的兵书，被发现后，师父当着他的面将那些书一把火烧了个干净。

他跪在火边，师父问他，专诸刺僚，荆轲刺秦，是为何。

举国难足之事，一人可为，则当仁不让。

一人可为之事，为何举国难为。

方博答不出。他心里藏着豪情万丈，一点也不比师兄们差，却只能拥有一把专行谋刺的匕首。

火光渐熄，徒留一地灰烬。师父负手叹道，兵家不利，遑论匹夫。当仁不让者，士为知己死也。

方博随师父在竹林了住了十年，空山鸟语，明月松间，王孙自可流连，却都被他辜负了。此身除了苦练武艺，一切皆可抛。

十年一剑，霜刃既出，方博只争一个势在必得。

他花了两年找到莲华禅院，从门里走出来一个苍白文静的年轻僧人，细长的手指将门缝拉开，让他窥见院中落了一地的枣子，这才想起今岁已是知秋。

那一役他使出了毕生绝学，第一次沾血的匕首像他的人一样锐不可当。可僧人仅用一柄剑鞘就将他挡在了寺门之外，寸步不能前。他拼尽全力在那人脸上留下一道刻骨的伤痕，不惜以血肉胸膛迎上劈风裂石一掌，不知是谁的血染红了两朵一模一样的白梅。

僧人半边脸颊被鲜血浸染，不减慈悲。他收起剑鞘，走回院中，从地上捡起一颗枣子，塞到方博的手心里，对他说，你走吧，若是往南，还有紫薇开着，若是往北，果子也渐次熟了。

僧人说这话时，方博正想用那柄匕首就此了断，听完后，忽地想起几日前遇上的那个怪人，与他约定下次见面用左手再比过。那是他这辈子许下的第一个承诺，第一次有人对他说，天下谁人不识君。

方博回到竹林后，把染血的匕首交给师父看。那血经久不擦，已经沁进了刀尖，变成一簇缨红。这是他初尝败北的滋味，他发誓再遇见那僧人时，一定亲手做个了断。

师父没说什么，只是摸着方博的柔软的发顶问他，外面是什么年月了？

宣和二年。

那一年，肖门大弟子陈玘以戴罪之身贬戍云中。

元丰八年，哲宗即位，高太后垂帘听政，起用司马光为相。

元祐元年，王安石病逝于钟山。新法废弃殆尽，却种党争乱祸之根。

荆公生前为变法鞠躬尽瘁，身后功过难说，有一事也再难为世人所知。

熙宁二年，上任王安石为参知政事，总领变法事宜。同年，荆公立刺客道，以通新法。十余年来，暗行刺杀之事上百起，至元祐更化后，已传三代。荆公长辞，门下死士所剩无几，仅余四人忠肝不改，索性清理门户，约定以白梅为标志，取“遥知不是雪，为有暗香来”自勉。

四人原分属生门、杀门、止门，分入官道、兵道、僧道，各续门徒，以锄奸清恶为己任，但求不坠荆公遗志，振作朝纲。

大观元年，蔡京出任为相，为感圣上宏德，特布道场亲临受法。秦志戬奉刘国梁之命，送马龙许昕携带毒香入相国寺，于道场当日刺杀蔡京。

前夜，张继科偷偷溜入相府，二人依偎在供案下闲话。因马龙怕黑，张继科在毫不知情地情况下点燃了一支毒香。

秦志戬夜潜道场，将中毒昏迷的两人和许昕连毒香一并带走。他把止门历代相传的玉佩挂在张继科脖子上，将男孩儿安顿在肖战隐居的竹林入口，随后带着马龙和许昕远走高飞。

秦志戬总说名字是人的根，他不收没有名字的徒弟，一旦情分扎根，就再也舍不得了。

然而人非草木，书剑飘零之时得两儿相伴左右，一静一动常绕膝头，何处不可怜。该舍不得的，终究是舍不得。

肖战看到男孩儿身上的玉佩，便猜到了一切。张继科所中之毒名为惊蛰，毒性绵隐，能杀人于无形。所幸中毒不深，又因年龄尚幼，血气清正，得以保存性命。只是此生造化，天意难测。

秦志戬叛逃，生门震怒。肖战眼看着张继科一日日在身边长大，与陈玘供奉在侧，二子都是狂性之人，对他却敬爱恭谨，渐渐能体恤秦志戬的苦衷。眼看张继科也志在行伍，肖战亲自登门向刘国梁求解药，那高堂座上青冠博带之人冷眼道，等他长到十八岁，我要看看这解药用在他身上值不值得。

一句话如兜头冷水，浇得肖战如堕冰窟。

重合元年，宋辽大战于燕山。十八岁的张继科独领头功，将辽人杀得闻风丧胆，从此塞上无人不知肖门张郎威名。

张家郎君年少成名，高头马上观遍御街长安花，全汴梁城的闺阁少女都驻进了一怀风花雪月的心事。然而那风神俊美的少将军志在封狼居胥，不问风月。也有人传他痴心深重，脖子上常年挂着一枚滴翠玉佩，征战每到一处都要寻寺门叩问。只有肖战知道，刀光血影里纵横捭阖的少年连命都不放在心上，独独不甘心与那个叫马龙的孩子天各一方。

重合之战，张继科身中三箭。肖战来到重伤不醒的少年榻前，沉思良久，终于只下了一半解药在茶中。另一半则涂在关门弟子方博的匕首上，命他出师门入江湖，万里迢迢寻一个叫秦志戬的人，用这把匕首杀了他，如果有人阻拦，便遇佛杀佛，遇鬼弑鬼。

是秦志戬给了张继科一条命，他也要还他的徒弟一条命。

肖战早就知道，如今的刘知章已不再是当年的那个大师兄了。张继科用十八年血泪寒暑拼来一个生路，如果秦志戬的徒弟连方博也挡不住，那就不配领这半瓶解药，更不必活在这世上。

方博败走后，马龙病了半月，痊愈后身上旧疾竟大有好转，他心中起疑，后来与陈玘结识，从他那里听来有关张继科的只言片语，渐渐有所顿悟。直到看见吴老学士为他诊脉后的脸色，问他师从何处，一切便已洞然。

他想起留宿相府的那一夜，许昕睡不着，缠着他问，明天师父会来接我们吗？

相国寺的宝严主持会来带我们回去的。

许昕嘟着嘴，可是我想要师父来接我们，除了师父，没有人对我们这样好。

他送师父去千佛窟闭关的时候，不再年轻的僧人素衣简装，转身时瞥见他鬓间如雪，马龙突然鼻子一酸，开口说，师父，让弟子给您再净一次发吧。

师父只说，关门吧。

吴老学士让他日日含白薇清缓余毒，他上绝壁峭岭采得药草，晒制成干，只想着若有一日那人真的揣了满兜的蜜枣前来，总好有东西给他。不过他带给自己的都是甜的，自己给他的却只有苦的。

午后冬阳正好，马龙又在院子里晾晒药草。战事一日日近了，山下百姓多半已经南下逃难，寺里众人是何去处，他不能徒享一个大师兄名字而无所担当。

深思之时，总习惯含一片白薇在口。正出神间，一道黑影忽至眼前，紧紧贴着自己坐下，近的睫毛还未纠缠，鼻尖就撞在一处。马龙张开手掌摁在那人脸上，无奈道：“你以后还是少穿黑色了，我还以为是件衣裳成了精自己会走呢。”

张继科在马龙掌下也不甘示弱：“那你以后也少发会儿呆了，我还以为是尊白玉雕的佛像杵在这儿呢。”

马龙不理他，继续翻捡着药材，冬至前若不能全部晒干，就该发潮生霉了。

张继科也不说话，就坐在马龙身边定定地看着他。没过一会儿又忍不住，凑到他脸前小狗一样嗅来嗅去：“问孤师父吃得是什么好东西，闻着清香袭人呢？”

马龙眼皮也不抬：“不告诉你。”

张继科来劲了，张开手臂圈住马龙：“小时候你有什么好东西都先给我的，怎么越长大越小气？”

马龙漫不经心地挣了几下，没挣动，垂着眉眼说：“你还说要给我带陇西的枣子呢，枣儿呢，枣儿呢？”

张继科不自在地吸吸鼻子，马龙以为他偃旗息鼓了，没想到那人趁自己不注意，一把将他手里的白薇全都抢了过去。马龙伸手去夺，“这是给高远熬糖浆用的甘草，你还给我！”

“你有了新师弟就忘了我，我爱吃甜你还想着吗你？”张继科说完把白薇一股脑塞进嘴里，边塞边对马龙得意洋洋地挑挑眉毛。

马龙不抢了，安安静静地坐在一边看他。

张继科的脸慢慢皱成个核桃，掐着喉咙把刚刚吞进去的东西悉数吐了出来，“马龙！志戬师父还说你乖，他肯定是念经念傻了！苦……”

马龙不笑也不恼，淡淡地翻着满地的药材：“我说不给你，是你偏要抢......唔！你干什......”

男人的吻带着金戈铁马的霸道，不容分说地将舌尖的苦涩送进来，与自己的搅在一处。马龙脑中一阵轰鸣，幢幢心幡都如那日张继科豪气干云洗掉的衣服，被带着他气味的狂流卷得风雨飘摇。

那人脱去甲胄已数年，一举一动还是改不了攻城略地的作风，马龙被他铁锻似的手臂揽在怀里，根本无路可逃，连那尊困了他多年的佛祖宝像也罩不住一腔情长，片片金身碎在那常胜之人的马蹄之下。

他怕高远看见，怕周雨看见，怕许昕看见，独独忘了怕佛祖看见。若说许昕当年追随红尘而去，他自始至终都是被自己关在门里的红尘客，如今那人跋山涉水来见他，像一阵走过山海的风，迎面吹开了这扇门。

马龙被吻得憋红了脸，推开张继科连连喘气。那人明目张胆地舔一圈嘴唇，满意道：“果然还是小师父嘴里的甜。”

马龙脸皮薄，扭过头不看他：“明明都是一样的白薇，少胡说八道。”

“白薇啊——”张继科拖长了声音字正腔圆念道，“采薇采薇，曰归曰归。忧心烈烈，载继载科。”

马龙挑眉道：“此薇非彼薇，将军切莫望文生义。”

张继科笑道：“即兴而发罢了，怎知不是师父听者有意？”

马龙不语，张继科眼中神色渐渐深远，又将脸凑近过去。马龙以为他还要胡闹，连忙向后退，谁知张继科只是侧过脸颊，用睫毛轻轻地扫过马龙鼻侧的伤疤，来回摩挲，极尽柔情。

当年抗击西夏时，张继科总在战事间隙独往赤岭下放马，山口一湾静水缓缓漫过草原，溪边一对野驹相偎饮水，时不时交颈缠绵。他认得，那是西夏人抛弃的战马，一只瘸了脚，一只瞎了眼，不能随主人建功立业，就扔在野外任其自生自灭。

那时的他突然想起马龙，即便天涯相隔，也不会走出身后这片家国。哪一日兵戈永歇，自己拖着残破身躯前去与他相见，总该有一处芳溪翠峰立身。

陈玘总笑他，就凭一个玉坠子，要找到什么时候。

十年饮血披创，汗青上也难有他们一席之地。可是山河万里总有一对死生不弃的瘦马，总有一个素净佛衣的他。

西线战事惨烈，南边消息断绝。金人欲将陈玘孤军困在云中，直取朔州。朔州一破，雁门关百里皆如洞开。

朝堂昏聩，陈玘孤军奋战，既无援军，又少粮草，飞书已断三日，张继科坐立难安，决定独往朔州找守城官邱贻可派兵增援。

许昕收起平日玩笑的神色，对张继科说：“南边有金人的封锁线，你就算出得了云中，也难进朔州城。”

“我是带兵打仗出身的，当然是见一个金人就杀一个。”

马龙在一旁静静地给绿菊浇水，听到此言，默不作声地皱起了眉头。

许昕摇头：“如今你身边没有千军万马，此事也不同打仗，还要仔细计议。”

“还能作何计议？”

许昕伸出大拇指，点点自己的胸口，云淡风轻地笑道：“你可知你许爷行走江湖有个什么名号？”

高远抢着说：“我知道我知道！盲眼剑僧许......”

许昕两手把高远的腮帮子上的肉挤成一团，眯着眼睛阴阴道：“无眉小师侄，我这剑可没有鞘，小心我一不留神在你身上戳个窟窿。”

屋里吴老学士在考校樊振东的功课，周雨立在一旁磨墨，听见院子里热热闹闹的，不禁也探着脑袋笑。马龙收起水壶，唤那一对没大没小的叔侄：“你们两个有功夫插科打诨，还不如来听听圣贤书，免得出去以后被人笑话。”

高远三两步蹦到马龙身前：“师兄，我出去干什么呀，我就呆在你身边。”

许昕一个飞身来到窗前，听樊振东一丝不苟地背诵文章，问吴老学士：“吴老先生，小时候我师父也要我读书，读书能作什么呢？”

樊振东开口：“读书明理立身，达则可兼济天下。”

“那穷又为何只能独善其身？”

“东篱非吾愿，时无存士之君。”

“那么公子读书是为明理，还是为君？”

“往者已不及，来者犹可追。读书为求明理之道以佐贤君。”

吴老学士看着少年稚嫩的面孔，微笑着点点头。

“那么再问公子，何为明理之道？”

“为天地立心，为生民立命，为往圣继绝学，为万世开太平。”

许昕拖着腮帮子，若有所思地说：“我在江湖上游历，听过许多人听这句话。可是我不明白，盘古斩混沌以开天辟地，他可曾说过要为天地立心？生民发于阴阳，育于五谷，黍米高粱可曾说过要为生民立命？所谓往圣者，弥灭消亡，自有其道理，历代兴盛者，也非传道之功。至于以须臾之寿说万世太平，我更不敢轻信。人皆有眼耳心口，圣贤之书也不过是一家道理。此举岂非叫天下人思你所思，代天下人行其所行？”

樊振东不禁愕然，冷汗如雨而下，一时竟不能言。周雨从未见过自家公子这般模样，心中不是滋味，磨墨的手不敢挺，眼睛却偷偷去看吴老学士。

吴老学士沉思良久，开口道：“那么许小友有何高见？”

许昕似乎觉得气氛有些沉闷，嘴巴一咧粲然笑道：“我能有什么高见？小时候我做和尚，就念经打坐。后来遇见了钟情的姑娘，就蓄了头发追她去。所谓‘不如怜取眼前人，免更劳魂兼异梦’，行事之理与爱美之心，在我这里全都是一回事罢了。”

张继科站在院子一端看向垂手立于庭前的马龙，他也抬起眼睫看向自己。两人之间隔了一条绳子，上面晾满了朴素的僧袍。绳子是张继科重新捻的，衣服也是他争着抢着要洗的。

他来的第一夜，马龙跪在大殿里直到天明，他站在殿外，指间灌力投一记石子直破窗纸，扑灭了燃灯佛前长明的灯盏，从此往日种种皆可抛，来日迢迢犹可追。他知道里面的人听得见，巍巍神明也听得见，鬼门关我都闯过多少回，区区一道佛门，拖也要把你拖出来。

晨光熹微，张继科听见马龙早起开了寺门，又转入厨房生火做饭。等那人再出来时，院子里已是鼓衣飘袖，青灯老寺里竟迸出一团张扬的生气，山雨欲来风满楼。

不如怜取眼前人，免更劳魂兼异梦。

马龙羡慕许昕，从来都不是因为他遇见了小姚。

吴老学士没有再对许昕说什么，他让樊振东和周雨都出去，闭了门窗，独自坐到夜阑星稀。子夜时，突然叫了张继科一人来房中，交给他一扎书信，足有四指厚，有些年月已久，却都保存完好。

“为何要给我这个？”

吴老学士本就虚弱的身子像一日之内老了十岁，北风击窗而鸣，他在漫天呼号中瑟缩着身子，哑然笑道：“今日许昕小友所言，字字诛心啊......”

翌日，许昕独自前往朔州。

“放心吧，你昕爷爷江湖人称浪里飞舟，轻功独步武林，区区一道金人的封锁线，难不住我。”

张继科沉着脸，解下身上佩刀扔给许昕：“只有书信，邱哥断不肯轻信你。我们行伍之人，兵刃就是性命。他见了此刀，就如见我亲面。”

“你还要去千佛窟接师父回寺里避难，身上没有兵器怎……”

“让你拿着你就拿着。”

许昕将刀绑在身后，翻身上马，朝寺门众人挥了挥手。

马龙静立在张继科身旁，郑重道：“一路小心。”

“师兄放心！”

高远追着青裳剑客一骑绝尘，直到天边徒留雁阵向南跟去，仍高声呼喊着：“瞎子师叔！我等你回来教我练剑啊！”

周雨带来的绿菊还是谢了，这回大眼睛的少年没有哭，只是将枯蕊小心地拭净铺平，一页页夹在樊振东常读的书卷里。他说，枝头抱香死，也是死得其所。

张继科也上路了，去千佛窟接志戬师父回来躲避战乱。马龙要与他同去，被他拒绝：“寺里老小都要你照顾，再说，我有很重要的事，一定要单独问志戬师父。”

马龙笑着问马上的青年：“有什么事，我都不能知道？”

“陈年琐事，不值得听。”

马龙便不再问，将自己的剑鞘系在张继科的腰上：“西边不太平，带着防身。”

张继科也不推阻，坐在马背上凝视着清朗面庞的僧人，襟中那捆往来二十余年的书信，都化作一川离恨。

“回来给我开门。”

烟尘西向，落日归心。

当日陈玘送一行三人出牧羊口，对张继科说，你此番去了，就别再回来。

玘哥，荒萋之地，正是你我埋骨桑梓。

陈玘大笑，响遏行云。人人拜尽苏武墓，有谁来叩李陵碑？继科师弟，此身长决！

5\. 一许平生一盏灯

方博第一次见张继科，是万人空巷的汴梁城。那天师父命他进城买重阳节用的香花糕点，正逢上远征古北的军队凯旋。

他站在热烈的人潮中，看到鲜衣烈甲的少年将军俊美如天神下凡。百姓拥在他高头马前争献美酒鲜果，十里长街水泄不通。

马上的将军抽出雪亮佩刀于攒动人头中挑一颗少女篮中的脆枣，喀兹喀兹咬得放肆，惹得闺中女儿两颊红云似烧。并辔而行的飞觞将军敲敲那人头盔，挤眉弄眼地说你这亡命徒别耽误了窈窕佳人。

开国以来，武人势微。自从陈玘横空出世，张继科后来居上，便青云高耸，从未见如此尊荣加耀。大安殿前百官置酒，恭候他二人朱雀走马，一洗风尘。坊间酒肆无人不歌肖门好儿郎勇冠三军，划地封疆雪尽陈年国耻。

年少扶摇，谗毁妒恨不断，朝堂上明枪暗箭，于沙场之人，又怎经得起大漠风吹。飞觞将军圣上尊前酒醉舞剑，座上一双桃花眼尾的少年郎击箸而和，高唱今岁春光早，东君先老我先老？

百般僭越，百般骄狂，无一处不遭口舌纠缠，都被无忧无虑的年轻人轻飘飘挡回去。有罪愈加，何患无辞？薄薄一本奏章，难道就抵得过胡人凛冽刀枪？

方博那时候不懂，师父为何总会看着远远送来的捷报叹气。梦里沙场血气纵横，狼烟天边起。而他空怀一身武艺立于旷野之中，关山重重，拦他在千里之外。师父说的什么雄兵难守国，匹夫可瓦全，他全都不懂。十八岁那年，他跪在师父面前请授兵法，师父只说，博儿，你忘了你匕首上的血了吗。

那是方博在竹林里与师父过得最后一个重阳，吃过花糕，师父亲自簪一株菊花在他胸前，拦住了他要磕在地上的头。

从今往后，你就只跪天子了。

方博第二次见张继科，已经是皇城司亲事司的总司使了。天子御前佩刀，诏令不出左右，不仅是禁军都难享的殊荣，更意味着他是帝国藏在暗处最锋利的武器，为那个唯一的主人除掉一切挡在路上的障碍。

吴氏罪臣被劫，童贯上书，称其余党未灭，定生祸患。上震怒，命亲事司悉数捉拿，不得姑饶。前方回来的押送吏说，将人劫走的是个手无寸铁的僧人，面相长得白净文弱，功夫却深，鼻梁处有一道醒目的疤痕。

方博捏紧了御笔钦书的诏令，心中寒凉炽烈反复煎熬。边事日紧，三军苦战，朝廷连一兵一卒都舍不得增派，却为了捉一个乱臣贼子，不惜皇城司半数精锐倾巢而出。这是他自己的命，也是那个僧人的命。背一身国仇家恨，争一个往日恩怨。

高远在了了峰上望见足足五十人马逼近苦渡山时，正是一个寻常的午后。山寺内外静悄悄的，风吹过枯枝也哑然无声。他连滚带爬地赶回院子，对师兄说有五十个身着官衣的察子正向山门而来，话音未落，就听见屋里当啷一声响，周雨手中的茶壶摔在地上，不多时就爬出几条蜿蜒的痕迹。

樊振东从屋里走出来，青涩的眉眼正色凛然：“是冲我们来的。”

“公子，你和大人走，让他们抓我回去。”

“你傻啊，他们有备而来，你以为抓了你一个他们就能善罢甘休？”高远见过察子。在他不愿想起的那段逃难岁月里，见过杀人不眨眼的土匪，见过专抢老弱妇孺的乞丐，见过人世上所有的恶，也见过那群如过境残风般可怕的官家杀手。不为钱财，不为偷生，只要有一个命令，就能厮杀到最后一刻。

周雨站得如一条绷紧的弓弦，随手一触就发出铮铮烈响。他一甩袖子向门外走去，愤愤道：“金人眼看就要南下，朝廷却只知窝里斗。不如让我一头碰死在他们眼前，看他们还知不知家国荣耻！”

“站住。”

周雨回过头，吴老学士坐在桌案前 ，透过窗户冷冷地看着自己。

“大人......”

“问孤师父，老朽还有些话要与小儿说，还望师父费心。”

始终安静的马龙点点头，双手合十行了个礼，微笑道：“外面起风了，我去把院子扫一扫。施主请便。”

高远一声也不敢吭，只能看着周雨不甘心地走回房里，马龙才上前把门窗都细心关好，每一个动作都从容沉缓，虔诚的像在擦大殿里燃灯古佛的金身。

“高远，你也回房里去。”

高远摇摇头，他向来不敢忤逆师兄，此时却有种强烈的预感，说不清是什么，却让他一寸也不能离开马龙。

马龙面上没有表情时看起来很难亲近，疏眉淡眼明明跟佛祖相上如出一辙，却并没有与生俱来的超脱。岁月风霜在一崖寒壁上雕出峰头棱角，一念万物皆空，一念刻骨执着。石佛要看看这世间曲直，便是天地来阻，也阻不了一双睁开的双目。高远怕，怕头顶已然响起訇然之响，万卷经书也关不住马龙了。

“回房里去，把门关上，谁都不许出来。”

“师兄......”

马龙还是那副淡淡的模样，拾起廊前的扫帚，背转身前，终于还是摸了摸高远青青的头顶，弯起眼睛笑道：“回去吧，平日里叫你扫地总是偷懒，勤快也不在这一次。”

高远想起，自从张继科来的那一夜，燃灯佛前的烛火就再也没有亮起。他问马龙，为什么不给佛祖点灯了。马龙跪在蒲团上，神色清泠，语气中是罕有的决绝，前世已落满尘土，我不想擦了。

寺门大开，朔风扫过，黑云压上寂寂门庭。庭中只有一素衣僧人执帚而立，神情疏朗，巍巍如泰山云雨。

为首的一个蒙面官差开口：“人在哪里。”

僧人扫地的手不停，看上去勤勉又恭敬。

蒙面官差冷笑道：“佛门净地，还用得着如此打扫吗？”

僧人淡淡笑答：“佛祖看不见世道潦倒，弟子却不能看不见。”

兵刃出鞘的声音纷纷洒将出来，周雨在房间里听得真真切切，一滴冷汗沿着脊背缓缓滚落。樊振东与吴老学士隔桌相对而坐，少年紧攥着膝上的双拳，只等对面的恩师开口，像是在等茫茫雪夜里的一盏孤灯。

千佛窟下，张继科站在陡峭的崖壁前，气沉丹田将自己的声音遥遥送上斋庐。

“志戬师父，继科有事相问。”

良久，斋庐里传来一声木鱼，好似飘下一片摇摆的秋叶。

山崖高耸，隔空传音耗神费力。张继科灌力将剑鞘插入崖壁足足三寸，借力倒拔几个跟头攀上半山，立在庐前礼数周全地行了个礼。

“有什么话，就问吧。”

“问天下公道，今安在否。”

吴老学士交给张继科的，是他与刘知章往来近二十年的书信。从陈玘第一天入肖门开始，到张继科怒辞神京戛然而止。去国离乡三万里，紫衣袍带都抛尽，扔不下一箧书箱，扔不掉这二十年是非坎坷。

当日风姿洒脱的负剑少侠笑着问他，盘古开天辟地，可曾说过要为天地立心？一双年轻的眼睛澄净如洗，顾盼流云，说话间好似汴京柳桥的清风袭上身，听进羁縻客心里，句句椎心泣血。

张继科在吴老学士面前将信一封封地看完，直到烛泪流干，灯花落尽，满室漆漆不见五指，雪光漫映残夜，一片寒白中青年端坐的身姿不啻一幡垂立的符节，惊天风浪扫过，何曾为谁飘摇。

“吴大人，师兄与我皆受您和刘知章提携，继科不善言辞，点滴感怀在心。知遇之恩，当以死相报。”

吴老学士没有说话，青年那双锋利的眼睛看着他，往事旧梦冻成一弯月钩。春日的汴梁城桃花灼灼如烧，不如少年郎张扬欲飞的眼角。大安殿上击酒起舞，惊才绝艳，落入宦海浮沉中激起千层堆雪。刘知章深深的眸光好似犬牙交互的宫阁檐角，层层叠叠印在这群虎虎后生的前路之上。

“士可杀，不可欺。”

陈玘说，他守着这雁门关，就当还守着那个人。这样想来，张继科便多少释然几分。沥沥丹心一片，终究空付。此身薄幸，能得一人海角天涯共杳茫，已是最大的快事。

吴老学士睁开疲惫的双眼，面前正襟危坐的男孩儿如一枝青色的花苞，未经风雪，已有清远馨香。十七岁的年纪迎上山河飘摇，却仍能掷地有声地说出往者已不及，尚有来者可追。

刀剑裂帛之声横贯空庭，徐徐拉开了一场围剿。

“小雨，老师的茶凉了，再换一壶去。”

“不必了。”吴老学士慈蔼地看着年轻的得意门生，屋外千钧一发，一息一动都压得少年汗透衣背，面上仍维持着沉稳周全，一丝不苟地等待他开口。

“江山人才辈出，老夫马齿徒增，不过蹉跎岁月。即便将毕生所学倾付，来者是明是晦也只在你自己。我且问你，治国之道，何为首要？”

樊振东不敢怠慢，沉着答道：“入国不存其士，则亡国矣。见贤而不急，则缓其君矣。故非贤无急，非士无以虑国。”

“士何以为贤？”

“贤德，贤才，贤策。”

“何者为上？”

“国势缓则固德养才，国势急则进策。”

“当前国势莫急于眼下，以何策进贤？”

“备者，国之重也；食者，国之宝也；兵者，国之爪也。此三者，国之具也。以战去战，虽战可也。”

“何以为战？”

“我朝之防，在于黄河。燕云十六州尽割敌手，则北方藩篱尽撤，帝京势平，豁露天险，除雁门外再无可守。”

“国防难守，西洛可堪乎？”

“西洛固为上选，然今天下米粮皆仰南方，汴渠已失，陆路耗损巨甚，唯通济尚可维艰。是以国防难守，必争国策。”

“子以何争之？”

“战事积弱，其要在于地方。我朝差役之法使各州府惟仰中央，地方散弱。更有分番戍守之制，一番调防，一番劳动，则本并两税之租庸调法，实倍于前。兵制欲兴，必兴地方；地方欲兴，必振中央。三司离于两府，看似人事灵变，实则于制不妥。减夺削弱之变，盖皆出于卑下之心。昔者三公坐而论道，何碍于君威乎？今掣相抑兵，唯惮五代之覆辙。上薄己而下谦抑，使嫌猜愈重，故全小体而失大统，政为之倾。”

“虽如此，前朝法变反复，党争愈烈，何以救？”

“荆公之法在于制，温公之法在于事。欲强其国，必始于制。前车之鉴，后世往往避其辙。然愚若以为势在必行者，甘愿赴汤蹈火，虽万死而不辞！”

话音刚落，一道血注骤然迸射在窗纸上，仿佛开出一蓬殷红的梅花。周雨的指甲刺进掌心，满腔悲愤激得牙关打战，一字一句道：“大人，求求您了，让我开门吧。”

吴老学士没有回应，目不转睛地盯着樊振东。门外混战之声愈甚，不消目睹也可想见惨烈景象，门内却只有一炉静谧檀香，少年紧绷着双唇，素手豪墨，渐渐点染出胸中振翅鸿鹄。

“小雨，你这时候出去，才是负了问孤师父。”

世间万里路，有人北上，有人西向。有人守一座孤城，有人守一方书窗。

秦志戬捡到马龙的时候，恰好也是惊蛰。夜半春雷滚滚而来，小小的男孩儿爬进师父的斗篷，半晌才探出个脑袋，用谨慎而柔软的目光打量着遥远的天边。秦志戬微笑着说，不用怕，你听，金衣公子在树上唱歌呢。

止门叛逃，蔡京气焰无人可挡。刘孔以退为守，孔知章与蔡童二人分庭抗礼多年，终退隐保身。朝中只有刘知章与吴老学士步步为营，养疮为腐，方可一举剔之。

燕北战和不定，蔡童二相卖辱求荣，民怨鼎沸。肖门横空出世，年少才俊，偏生桀骜疏狂，扫荡烟尘之际，也难逃众矢之的。

重合元年，张继科第一次做先锋出战。刘知章在信里说，燕北难复，肖门不过杯水车薪。二子乃烈性狂生，用不在战，而在收揽民心，种芒刺于蔡贼项背。欲除而后快之时，亦是民情覆舟之时。

宣和二年，宋金缔海上之盟，陈玘含恨远戍边关，送行百姓十里不绝。上为平民意，令蔡京辞官回乡。刘知章与吴老学士如何不深晓海上之盟无异饮鸩止渴，然而满朝栋梁，只有那年轻的将军一人直言不讳。刘知章信云，他日战事潦倒，蔡童二人难辞其咎。玘甚得人心，此番既可暂守边防，亦可陷蔡贼于风口浪尖，事半功倍。况二子行在险着，险关既过，难长为谋，不如当弃则弃。

就如当初被送进相国寺的那两个孩子，如何弃不得？

四年之后，蔡京再次出山，独揽朝纲。

张继科捏着薄薄的信纸，只字片语，写不尽他半生金戈铁马。边庭白骨无人收，他一次次从尸山血海里爬出来，新伤旧创覆满累累残躯，不为白玉阶上封官加爵，只为边地水草牛羊不息，神京繁花年年依旧。天涯海角，有一方干干净净的供案给佛祖庇佑众生。

百姓是善良而健忘的，当年为他羞红了脸的少女，不知已嫁与何人为妇。纵然当初瓜果盈道歌他功勋无双，而今至多茶余饭后相询，张郎何在，尚能战否？

而他自己，不过是一个事半功倍，当弃则弃。

当年少不更事，自以为长刀在手，便可涤荡烟尘。他人摆布里，洒尽血泪拼一个今岁春光早，东君先老我先老？

张继科扬手将书信抛向空中，恍若雪片吹满少年头，都是年光消磨。

“志戬师父，我只问，当日已至那般田地，你为何不让马龙跟我走？”

当初青箬绿蓑的青年于茫茫飞雪中问他，你为何不让我跟他走？

秦志戬点燃佛前三柱檀香，袅袅青烟飞逸，缭绕心头。

“因缘百千劫，常在缠缚。譬如饮咸水，终不能止渴。继科，人各有命，逃到天涯海角，也逃不过的。”

铁骨嶙峋的青年咬牙道：“这不是我的命，我的命是我自己选的。他的命跟我连在一起，天涯海角，我也追得回来。”

说罢，张继科翻下崖壁，足尖踏上剑鞘，稳稳落回地面。仰首最后一眼，看见斋庐隐隐生出浓烟，不多时便被熊熊烈焰吞没，惊起几只飞雀。张继科将剑鞘系回腰间，翻身上马，再也没有回头。

吴老学士忍不住咳了几声，抬手拒绝想要过来搀扶的周雨，虚弱问道：“朝政庸弊，可堪成子之志乎？”

樊振东答道：“十年寒窗，所为皆在朝堂。生当入世，学生不敢自矜。”

吴老学士露出一个浅淡而欣慰的笑容，语气中有些依依不舍：“余半生营算，不过自作聪明。上天垂怜，得许昕小友醍醐灌顶。子前途无量，然国运晦暗，难求一个成全啊。”

“老师......”樊振东含泪行礼，“学生不求成全，但使愿无违。”

吴老学士点点头：“他日若能回京，就去城东青潭书斋找你王皓师兄。就说老朽已暮，剩下的，全托付给他了......”

门外又接连传来重重的倒地声，周雨扑通跪在师徒两人身边，一行热泪夺眶而出。

径万里兮度沙漠，为君将兮奋匈奴。路穷绝兮矢刃催，士众灭兮名已隤，虽欲报思将安归？

牧羊口北坡，方博目不转睛地盯着苦渡山的方向，忽见一束烟花飞上高空炸开，顿时浑身紧绷，说不出是因为兴奋还是紧张而隐隐发颤。

他等了五年，整整五年。五年前他初出茅庐便铩羽而归，此后光阴飞度，他将自己浸没在最深处的黑暗中，锻磨洗练，收尽锋芒，都只为这一刻。

当年僧人递给他的那枚枣子，被他取了枣核，悬在床头。日日鸡鸣晨霜，第一眼看到的就是当初刻骨一败。皇命遣他星夜赶往云中，临行前夜，他悄悄回到久别的竹林，百步之外飞针入户，贯穿枣核而出。他知道师父听得见，此一别即是了断前缘。

千里奔袭，为报君恩，却难给自己一个交代。即使几千个日日夜夜无刻不想再与那素净僧人一决高低，奈何国仇当头，他的匕首纵比狼牙锋利百倍，又怎得一饮胡虏血。

他没有看错人。当年那个仅有一柄剑鞘的年轻人，如今仍然可以让他手下五十名精锐束手无策。

与此同时，张继科的马也行至了牧羊口。

然而越向东行，他就越觉得不对劲。多年行伍生涯赋予了他异于常人的敏锐，风沙吹来的气息沾染了细微的烟尘和血腥，胯下那匹身经百战的战马也止不住连连扬起前蹄。张继科下了马，牵着缰绳悄悄行至山前，借山口缝隙窥见几具宋兵的尸体，不远处竟是一队金军，人数不足百人，轻骑简装，正在清扫战场。

张继科连忙退回山石后，脑中飞快思量。地上残血未干，看来激战刚过不久。牧羊口虽不是重要关险，却也是东南一处必争之守。眼下西面战事焦灼，根本没有多少兵力能调戍这里。金人定是看透陈玘已捉襟见肘，前方死战之际，派骑兵绕至牧羊口从后方偷袭，一旦得逞，陈玘便腹背受敌，只怕等不到援军赶来，就将先一步成仁了。

方博伏地藏于北坡之后，将一切尽收眼底。他紧紧地抠住身下的石砾，直磨得十指血肉模糊也不肯松手。方才短暂的交兵不过须臾，区区十余个宋人在金军铁蹄之下毫无还手之力。而他却只能沉默地躲在岩石后，被一道天子诏令压得一动也不能动。

这是他第二次见到张继科。

当年他怀里捧着重菊花糕，呆呆地凝望汴京少年远去的背影，直到围观的人群散尽，他还不肯离去。那是个他应该称作师兄的人，比他年长不了几岁，已见遍了大漠孤烟万里。而他只能坐在竹林里，举头仰望天光漏过万竿玉篁，斑驳如雨。

他眼睁睁地看着张继科重新上马，北风萧萧中伫立片刻，便一夹马腹，箭也似地冲出山口。

“方司使，寺里拉了信炮，我们是不是现在就赶过去......”

“闭嘴！我自己看得见！”

死寂的山口中，忽然传来一声呼哨。正在整装的金人闻声望去，只见两山争峰之下，从逼仄的缝隙中缓缓走出一人一马。疾风卷起漫天尘土，那人从容的马蹄踏破昏黄，渐渐清晰起来。

一川萧瑟，天地之间只有他孤胆伶仃。

金军的先锋吆喝众人上马，严阵以待地看着那个黑衣的年轻人。

张继科冲五十步之外的金人招招手，放声喝道：“喂，我这里有个好差事，比你们去做什么劳什子突袭划算得多，想不想听听？”

为首的金人冲旁边的使了个眼色，打阵中出来两名骑兵分别向东西方向绕去。张继科看在眼里，冷冷笑道：“你继科爷爷向来光明磊落，不做那种趁人之危的勾当。这儿方圆百里寸草不生，就你继科爷爷一个人，懒得和你们唱空城计，别白费力气了！”

一队金兵竟短时内不敢轻举妄动，正中张继科下怀。他闲适地笼了笼缰绳，指指自己的脖子，朗笑道：“你们完颜宗翰元帅悬赏千金买我师兄一颗头，不过我比他还多五百两。想拿赏钱的，就尽管放马陪我玩玩儿。”

方博冷哼一声，这么多年过去，那人风光不再，却还是改不了一身狂妄。

张继科见对面的金人还是没有反应，猜想他们之中没有人懂得汉话，摇摇头惜叹：“我才解甲几年功夫，你们这群金狗就忘了疼了......”

话音未落地，一道箭矢刺面而来。张继科双目暴睁，电光火石间一把抓住箭头，飞箭在他掌心划过一条深深的血痕，至箭尾处纹丝不动地停在他手中。片刻停顿都不到，张继科便反手调转箭身，抡臂将其奋力掷了回去，对面一个金兵应声栽落马下，箭镞没入眉心，连血都没来得及流出来。

金人神色大变，两名信兵归入阵中，与首将耳语片刻。那人毫不犹豫地下了一声短促的号令，近百人立刻摆出进攻的阵型，腰间弯刀纷纷出鞘，发出刺耳的摩擦。

张继科神色平淡地解下束发长带，将剑鞘一圈圈紧紧缠在手上，用牙关打了个死结，剑锋缓缓指向正前方。

从此处策马向东，若是行得快，不到一日便可赶回山下。

陈玘说，相传苏武持节苦守北海数十载，白首回乡之时，李陵亲自相送于此，故此地名为牧羊口。苏武劝其一同归汉，李陵伫足南望，不禁迎风泣涕，泪洒袍襟。

渴饮月窟冰，饥餐天上雪。东还沙塞远，北怆河梁别。苏武墓前香火不断，谁见争祭李陵碑？

那时张继科只以为，征夫之悲万古同。殊不知一心只影向山河，搏了个烈性狂生，难长为谋。天地浩大任他阵前放马，到头来只剩一方倾身而入的棋局，他不甘心。为自己，为陈玘，为马龙。

他走的前一夜，马龙与他在一涯海边坐看漫天星河。既入苦海，举目飘零，再无处是岸。他对马龙说，若云中失守，就带着寺人南下，去太原府也好，回姑苏也好，总能置之死地而后生的。马龙没有回答他，只是投一粒石子入湖水，涟漪骤起，莽莽星辰化为一滩碎影。继科儿，即便远在天边，风雨欲来，谁又能独善其身呢？

他想起与马龙鸿雁两端不自知的日子，他按那人的药方遏抑陈疾，颇有奇效。那时的他天南海北里征战，还暗叹过自己与那不曾相识的僧人倒有点缘分，连打小染的病症都一模一样。兜兜转转，欠了他死生相伴，欠一树荫荫的枣子，年年坠满枝头。

纵然这条命真的握在自己手里，千百次也都只有一个结局。

“这次就不带你走了。”张继科怒喝一声，直入金军而去。

“方司使，再耽误下去，恐生变故啊......”

方博陡然站起身子，牵过马来对几十个待命手下吼道：“不怕死的就跟我走！剩下的大可回京参我违令擅离职守！”

众人一时无言，方博已上了马，从怀中掏出令牌狠狠扔在地上，绝尘而去。

张继科用剑鞘挡开飞来的箭矢，另一边劈手夺下迎面而来的弯刀，反拧回去切断了那个金人的喉咙，一注滚烫的鲜血喷溅在他脸上，蛰进眼睛里火辣辣的疼。包围之中又从腰后袭来一柄长枪，眼看就躲闪不及，忽然一阵寒气裂空而来，金人手中长枪铛啷坠地，尸身紧随着颓然跌落鞍下，后心钉了一把飞刀，转瞬马踏无痕。张继科横刀又斩落一人，回首嗔道：“呸！哪儿来的毛贼坏你继科爷爷的名声！”

“少他妈废话！”

只见一官家披风的男子策马从他身边呼啸而过，黑巾蒙面，露出的眉眼却如一道青光割天裂地闪过。紧随他身后的，竟有几十名人马，都作官家打扮，长啸而入乱阵之中。

张继科来不及多想，催马赶到为首的那名青年身畔，举鞘击落一个正打算从他身后偷袭的金人。

“我张继科不欠朝廷人情！”

方博闻声回首，猛然看清张继科手中的剑鞘，顿觉胸中剧震，如雷霆轰顶。他向东狠狠望了一眼，只望见嵯峨关山，拧头对张继科道：“你赶快走！”

“你打听打听，老子什么时候临阵脱逃过！”

方博胸口似有烈火焚烧，一把抢过那人缰绳，目眦尽裂吼道：“苦渡寺有难！快走！走啊！！”

张继科当即怔住，脑中一片空白。方博趁机将贴身匕首狠狠扎在他马背上，战马吃痛，狂嘶一声奋蹄而起，不管不顾地向东奔去。张继科于刀枪丛中回首高喊：“你叫什么名字！”

待那人的声音已飘散在劲风之中，方博扫视着周身的同伴和团团围上来的金兵，仰天大笑。

“方博......我叫方博！肖门方博！！”

师父说，举国难足之事，匹夫当仁不让，是为何。

士为知己死也。

隔年，宗室南迁，蔡京连贬崇信、庆远，又至韶儋，行到潭州暴病而亡。有人说，在一个月色晦暗的夜晚，曾在潭州城里见过一个青年，左袖口上绣着朵白梅，然而袖管里，却是空荡荡的。那时节正是湘水初涨，沿岸十里都闻得到栀花怡人清香。

他此生唯一一个承诺，终究是没能守住。

莫愁前路无知己，天下谁人不识君。

张继科踉踉跄跄爬上山门时，残阳已西垂。沿路不断见到洒落的血迹，触目惊心。

他站在山顶剧烈喘息，竟有片刻的踌躇。推开寺门的瞬间，骤见门里心心念念之人浑身浴血地站在满地狼藉中，闻声警觉回首，一身肃杀之气在看清来人后刹那烟消云散。张继科心鼓如狂，疾步上前，马龙对他扯出一个精疲力尽的微笑，微弱地唤了声“继科儿……”便一头栽倒在他怀中。

吱呀一声，门扉从里面推开。张继科跪在地上抬头看去，樊振东从屋里缓缓走出来。分别不过两日，那少年竟像一夜间历经几轮寒暑，眉目再也不见稚嫩天真之色了。

樊振东的神态异常平静，喃喃开口道：“老师他......去了。”

屋里响起周雨撕心裂肺的悲啸，初见时言语温柔的南国少年，仿佛也在这声痛哭中死去了。

张继科心中如打翻了一壶冷酒，只紧紧抱住怀中昏睡的马龙。那人微弱的鼻息好似儿时那只翩然的蝴蝶，静静地停在他颈间，翕动的双翅极尽温存，久久舍不得离去。

刘知章给吴老学士的最后一封信，是在张继科愤然北上的那一天寄出去的。走的时候，王皓没有来送，只是差人拿着些银钱，另有一件棉衣，在城门外等着他。荷包里还有一枚白玉帽正，说是刘大人亲自嘱托的，怕他眼高手低，性子又倔，万一钱财散尽，救急时用。

张继科认得，那枚帽正是刘知章最喜欢的，时常戴着。小时候想求来把玩，从来不许。张继科接过包袱，向南拜了三拜，再没回头。从此生死难期，知遇之恩付与来世相报。

信中写道，此生功过，留与后人评说。孤光自照，肝胆皆冰雪。

许昕回来了，未见其人，就听见他在半山腰吆喝着“师兄！我回来啦！”。高远连忙跑出去看，就见高大俊朗的年轻人灰土头脸，左肩的箭伤被草草包扎过，还渗着血。一抬头，笑出闪闪银红牙花，摇头晃脑道还是我的小师侄孝顺。

马龙自己还惨白着一张脸，亲力亲为地给许昕的肩膀换药。许昕不老实，龇牙咧嘴地说：“师兄你轻点，我这左膀子还跟人有约呢，可不能废了。”

张继科用刀鞘弹他脑袋：“就你话多。”

“我话多？你们倒是不废话，我拼死拼活赶到朔州城下，名字还没来得及报，就差点让那守城将军当成细作一箭射穿了！我说你们打仗的人怎么这么疑神疑鬼的，我长得就这么不像好人？”

张继科贴着马龙抱臂而坐，憋住笑道：“邱哥武艺疏懒了，以前从不失手的。”

朔州城防同样空虚，邱贻可却亲率五百人马，神兵天降般打乱金军南翼，陈玘才得片刻喘息。然而两方相差实在悬殊，没有长久之计，云中失守只是早晚的事。

边关的朔冬向来难捱，平野旷漠全化作一片阴惨灰白。雪下了一场又一场，一涯海却因为是咸水而没有结冰。张继科在湖边卧看满天星沙，一阑北斗独挂山头。他指给身边的马龙看，你说那像不像个舀酒的勺子？小时候偷喝村子里过年的祭酒，你一口就醉了。我拖着你到河边，怎么用水浇都不醒，我就坐在你身边看着你睡，冷不丁还打个酒嗝。那时候我就说，马龙啊马龙，你既遇上了我，还做哪门子和尚呢。

马龙笑笑，佛门诸戒，我哪一样都没落下。师父总说，合会有离，无有知足。念一辈子经也消不了的罪孽，索性就欠着吧。他们欠我的，我还不要呢。

张继科目如沉水，凝视着马龙说：“人皆不堪世间苦楚，欲求超然遁世，佛祖座前鲜有真慈悲。可是志戬师父没有看错人，龙儿，你同我不一样。这屠刀，我拿起了就再也放不下了，你还有众生可以渡。”

马龙面上的笑意渐褪，“师父曾给我和师弟讲过一个故事，有一对兄弟自小在山门修炼，哥哥独守终老，化为一棵松树。弟弟遨游江湖，最终变成一只雀儿。可我不是那棵松树，许昕也不是雀儿。从云中到汴梁几千里，不是你找到了我，是我找到了你。”

张继科心中几番起伏，无言相对，只笑道：“难怪玘哥总说问孤师父是他心中第一高僧，人生苦短，师父了悟得通透，还求你点化我呢。”

马龙笑道：“难怪人人都称张将军是大宋边关第一城墙，这脸皮厚的确实刀枪不入。”

“你们出家人，还这么争口舌之快吗？”

“贫僧怎敌将军的口舌快。”

“我的口舌快不快，师父一试便知。”

张继科揽过马龙后脑，倾身吻上那人双唇。这次马龙没有愕然，没有迟疑，而是缓缓将手搭在张继科的肩上，一点点收拢。好似云衣披上山，霞昏落上海，交付缠绵，本就是久别难挡重逢。

“师...师兄......”

马龙睁开眼，循声望去，高远手足无措地站在鸣凤坡上，面色被寒风吹得惨白。

张继科牵住马龙的手，起身走到高远面前，淡淡开口：“有什么事？”

高远心底震愕难当，结结巴巴地说：“许...许昕师叔让我来叫你们，说是从邱将军那里......那里拿的铜锅酒肉，我想来问师兄...我......”

马龙不着痕迹地抽出自己的手，轻轻摩挲高远的头顶，轻叹道：“回去吧。”

“等等。”高远回过头，张继科取下腰间佩刀，直指自己眉头，“你不是总想学武艺吗，今天我就来教教你。”

高远知道马龙功夫了得，软磨硬泡地求了他好几次，总是被轻描淡写地拒绝。后来许昕来了，逗他说只要拜自己作师叔，马龙自然成了他的师父，不教也得教了。本是玩笑，高远却当真，实打实地给许昕敬了杯茶。马龙也任着他们胡闹，好像从来事不关己。

马龙眼神复杂地看向张继科，后者并未理睬，刀头逼近一寸。高远正迟疑间，张继科突然身形一凛，手中长刀带万钧之势斩下，波流嚣涌袭得他睁不开眼，连连后退几步。眼看就要殒命刀下，脊背忽然被一只温暖的手稳稳抵住，须臾间只觉眼前烈光如昼，兵刃相撞发出铿然长啸。

高远回过神，才发觉全身被冷汗湿透，仿佛死里逃生。待看清眼前之景，不禁气都不敢轻喘。马龙已不知何时移步至他身后，右手越过他肩膀，借力拆下张继科的刀鞘，稳稳地挡住暴然杀出的刀锋。

那是高远第一次见张继科的刀出鞘，致命刀锋距自己的眉心不过半寸，丝丝寒意透彻骨髓。刀身狭亮如雪，倒映天河，狂月满苍穹。

马龙的眼睛直直望进张继科心底，开口却对高远说：“我只教你这一招，看清了没有。”

远处响起许昕聒噪的声音：“高远你个没良心的！我让你去叫他俩回来涮肉吃，怎么一去就不见人影了？不过也好，寺里那群和尚说我玷辱佛门净地，好像换个地方吃就不算杀生了似的。我就当着这天穹地盖围炉架锅，看哪尊菩萨管得了我？高远！师兄！你们在哪儿呢......”

马龙手腕一翻，刀身噌棱入鞘。张继科挽个刀花将其收回腰间，挑眉对高远笑道：“还不拜谢师父？”

“你们一家三口在这儿说什么悄悄话呢？我一个人又拎锅又提酒的，也不见来帮我一下。喂！张继科！你那个邱哥虽然脾气很大，却真够意思，塞给我这么多上好的牛羊肉不说，还千叮万嘱地要我捎上山椒辣油，说是从他老家巴蜀带来的，腊月里用这个涮铜锅最暖身子......哎，快来帮帮我啊！”

雪夜荒漠，一簇篝火染红半边静海。高远被许昕强逼着吞了一块羊肉，跪在地上连声祷念“阿弥陀佛”。马龙素白的脸被火光映得鲜亮，只手擎起一尊酒坛，仰头倒灌进喉咙。许昕已喝得微醺，尖声大笑着叫好。张继科旁若无人地凝视着马龙，直到他放下酒坛，横端至自己眼下，酒液纵横滚淌在那人神采奕奕的脸庞。

马龙气概咄咄道，张继科，我敬的酒，你敢喝不敢？

“师父的衣服湿了。”

“衣沾不足惜。”

张继科咧开嘴，牵动唇角皴裂的伤口，放声大笑起来。

宣和七年腊月，云中失守。陈玘率残部退守朔州。

徽宗退位，新帝登基。改换年号，大赦天下。樊振东与周雨得以庶民之身重返家乡。

连降三日的大雪暂时绊住了来势汹汹的金军，雪后初晴，山路仍不好走，寺中众人却不得不上路了。

樊振东和周雨站在寺门前，对马龙和张继科深深行了一躬。马龙搀两人起身，恳切道：“公子前途无量，此去万望一展宏图，不使辜负。”

樊振东于风中凛然道：“问孤师父，学生虽志在庙堂，奈何山高路远，知屋漏者难道不在宇下吗？”

马龙沉吟片刻，笑道：“欲穷千里目，更上一层楼。不登高堂，如何看得见天下苍生？”

少年神色微变，眉头渐展，低头望着怀中锦盒笑道：“师父指点的是，学生要带老师回家了。江水之右银湖万顷，沃土千里花开锦绣，国还在，家还在。老师还在，小雨也在。什么都没有变。”

寺内众僧皆面色凄然，与马龙依依惜别。此去南下，怕是今生不复相见。高远早已止不住涕泪满面，哽咽难言。马龙拿出自己的剑鞘，对马上的许昕说：“这本该是你的，如今物归原主。高远与你也有叔侄缘分，该不该留给他，就由你定夺吧。”

许昕接过剑鞘细细把看，抛给高远，嬉笑道：“我的剑自由惯了，已入不了鞘。这个你拿着，切勿辱没了师门。”

“......再说，”许昕撩开衣襟，怀中藏着一把短小精悍的匕首，“总有一朵梅花归了我，也不算亏。”

那是方博插在张继科马背上的，许昕回来后，一眼就认出了它。

张继科将自己的马也给了众人驮行李用，离别之情，人畜总是相通，此时不愿多语。马龙递给许昕一把伞，情深义重地望着自己唯一的师弟说：“此去一路风险，这一干人等还要靠你照应。你多加珍重，为自己，为眼前人。”

许昕端详着手中的伞，油纸已旧，却被重新仔细地上了浆，伞面上一只乱糟糟的螃蟹，嚣张地舞着两只钳子。

“多亏师兄一直留着，我还落得件张将军的儿时墨宝。”

张继科冷哼一声：“那是你师兄画的。谁说他乖，那真是瞎了眼了。”

许昕哈哈大笑，对二人恭敬抱拳：“师兄珍重。继科珍重。”

平芜尽处，雪下春山已隐隐初绿，迢迢行人更在春山之外。为首的青年策马扬尘，再也没有回头望山寺最后一眼。

金军踏过雁门的战报送来之时，满朝静默。王皓站在无声无息的百官之中，只觉心胆俱裂，正要走出，突然被抓住袖子按了回去。眼见刘知章阔步行至阶前，屈身伏跪，除掉项上乌纱，王皓这才惊觉那人两鬓已斑白如霜。

“刘某乃宋家臣子，国倾而不能挽，难辞其咎。如今金人逼近黄河，南下实为不得已之策。臣已年迈，不能远行，只请留守帝京，他日宗室重兴，臣定当膝行叩首相迎。”

刘知章让王皓南行时，王皓切齿道，若那人回来，见不到我，何处是家？年已不惑的国士笑道，阿皓，你看那江水之右，膏壤千里，何处不是家国啊。你去替他看一看，他是知道的。

“宁堕青云之志，不移白首之心。臣恭愿圣上否极泰来，国运太平安康。”

次年正月，黄河失守。徽宗以“烧香”为名，仅带数名內侍仓皇南逃。蔡京与童贯弃守督战之职，连夜南下避祸。百姓积怨已久，太学生纷纷上书痛斥二人十恶不赦，贻君误国，请求“传首四方，以谢天下”。钦宗被迫将蔡童二人流放，蔡京于途中暴毙潭州，童贯于九月被斩首示众。

宣和的最后一场雪落时，云中残骑兵不足一千南下退守朔州。行至牧羊口，陈玘独立马上，挽弓如满月，三箭齐发射入山石之中。他指着峰头箭羽，对众将士高喝：“我陈玘无能，如今留箭在此，与长眠此地的大宋儿郎共守云中！箭在人在，箭毁人亡！”

三军呼啸，排山倒海。

“将军，你看！”

陈玘顺着令官的手向东望去，狂风怒起，连卷雪漠千丈。一片昏蒙中依稀有两个人影，正艰难地向这边跋涉而来。其中一个腰里别着把长刀，另一个看上去像是僧人打扮。满地碎石乱走，地崩山摧，刀客却紧紧握着僧人的手，一步一步朝西而行。

陈玘微微扬起唇角，对身边人说：“给他们牵两匹马来。”

是岁，正是靖康元年。

许昕回到汴京时，孔府已不在，可是城里最好的那家面馆还在。他选了个凭栏临街的位子，要了一碗鸡丝汤面，正吃得双目蒸蒸然，忽听对面楼头歌馆笙起。

他使劲揉了揉眼皮，咧开嘴笑道，小姚，你知道我在路上想写什么吗？我在想，塞外羌管虽不如你的琴中听，却也不乏激越之声，回来一定唱给你听。你知道我还在想什么吗？我在想，等我回到汴京，第一件事就是来吃这里的鸡丝汤面，吃得饱饱的，再好好洗个澡，就去娶你。

小姚姑娘倚着楼头，笑出两颗小虎牙。柔柔青丝间那根绣了梨花的绿丝绦散在风里，处处都是故人依旧。

“我听说边地战事不利，宋人多歌胡儿语，是真的吗？”

“别信他们胡说八道，我唱给听。”

许多年后，人们见过一个身背剑鞘的僧人，眉眼疏疏淡淡，看上去很和气，却始终独来独往。有施赠斋饭的乡民问他，师父乃出家人，为何不念佛经，尽歌如此慷慨悲怆之词？

僧人笑笑不说话，端起钵盂，负鞘高歌而去。

绮筵金盏为谁空，

此身悲欢难唱同。

醉里迢迢送君去，

吹落霜雪满刀弓。

满座慷慨不与说，

红衣少年白发多。

醒来卧听风吹雨，

坡前谁击丈夫歌。

万一禅关砉然破，美人如玉剑如虹。

完


End file.
